Bring It On
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Co-Written with xForeverDazzledx. Three girls are off for the summer of their lives. Camping with everyone in their class. But things get hectic when the guys of the school are there to take over. These friends are ready to take revenge. E&B J&A E
1. Declaring War

**Bring It On  
Chapter 1: Declaring War  
**

**A.N: **This story is Co-Written with** xForeverDazzledx**. She's a friend from home! And yes, we are writing a story. We write the chapters through e-mail, so we have no idea when the next one will be up. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Grabbing my bags, I headed to my car. I had to meet Alice and Rose at the bus stop in twenty minutes, and I was almost running late. The bus station where they were picking us up wasn't that far away, but my truck didn't go too fast. I never went over sixty, but I don't wanna try it now.

I hopped into the car, waving a small goodbye to my parents. I wasn't going to see them for the rest of summer so I might as well wave back. Alice, Rose, and I had decided to take the offer that our school was having.

Everyone in our grade had been offered a camping trip for a quarter of the price then it would usually cost. And it was a nice camp, too. Most of the grade was going, so it would be something to miss if you weren't going.

I arrived at the bus stop with five minutes to spare. Stupid slow truck. I grabbed my bags from the back and headed over to where Alice and Rosalie stood together. They were bag-less, so I assumed they had already loaded their things into the bus.

"Hey guys!" I called.

They looked up and smiled. I returned my smile, hurrying towards them. This is going to be one amazing vacation.

"Bella!" Alice called back. She ran over to me with Rose following close behind.

"We thought you wouldn't make it," Rose replied.

"Is that all you're taking?" Alice asked glancing down at my two duffel bags I had dropped on the ground.

"Yeah… why? Is it not enough?"

"Well it doesn't seem like much. I brought two suitcases."

I laughed. Typical Alice. She was always the one to have more than anyone needed. She also had a fashion sense that made her look amazing, but drove me nuts when she dragged me to the mall all of the time. My clothes didn't fit her style.

They helped me lug my stuff onto the bus. Luckily for us it was Coach, so this vehicle had another compartment for everything. It was better than having a suitcase piled on your lap for a two hour journey. "So where are we sitting?" I asked, brushing off leaves on my shirt.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Wherever we want to of course. It's really not that hard to get a seat. Just kick that person out. You can choose if you really want."

"I wanna sit in the back," Alice added, smiling. "Unless you want to sit in the front Bells, then I wouldn't mind. But you know..." Yeah. Alice had a thing for sitting in the back. Something about being able to see what everyone else was doing was what you needed to be able to do.

We are gossipers. Alice supplied most of the information on who, what, when, where, and why. But Rose and I had to keep up with her, because she loved to hear things, not to be the one to tell them. We didn't actually spread it, we just told it to each other.

We're girls. What do you expect?

"I don't care where we sit." We headed into the crowded bus. I stepped up to be met with almost my entire class. "Okay you two, lead the way.."

"I think there are three seats in a row in the back, let's see if they're open," Alice said.

Alice and Rose moved through the aisle quickly while I tripped over someone's foot twice trying to keep up with them. Ugh. At least I caught myself before I hit the floor, that would have been embarrassing. I'm the most klutziest person you will ever meet.

When we got to the back we found that the seats Alice had in mind were occupied by three of our classmates, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. This wasn't gonna be good.

See, the three boys were the pretty boys of the school. All of the girls swooned over them, trying to flirt with them whenever they had a chance. The boys looked up to them like they were sports heroes. The teachers thought they were annoying, getting to class late and talking up. I'm amazed they weren't failing. They were actually doing really well.

They bothered Rose, Alice, and I so much. They were popular, we weren't. They would make fun of us and taunt us and such. Some of the girls decided they should do the same, but we ended up biting back. I think they're animals.

Please tell me we won't have a cabin near them.

"Would you guys mind moving?" Rose asked politely. Of course she was faking that politeness, any of us would. But if we wanted that seat, we would have to go at it nicely first. If they didn't respond, we would take action.

Alice gave them a look, raising her eyebrows. They stopped talking and turned to Rose, laughing.

"Tell me, why we would want to give up our seats when there are four perfectly good ones right in front of us?" Emmett shot back. Rosalie shot him a look that could almost be considered a death glare.

It was Alice's turn to talk now, "Maybe because a real gentleman would give up their seats for a few girls."

"Sorry ladies, the seats are ours," Jasper replied, snickering. He brushed away a lock of his honey blond hair, turning back to look at her. "Just sit in the seats in front of us, it's really not that big of a deal. At least we wouldn't be able to see your faces then." Emmett and Edward agreed by nodding, smirking their heads off.

I could tell my friend's were ticked. It's one thing for them not to move, but insulting us at the same time was something different. Alice almost growled at them. She had a right too after all the things they did to us at school. But they weren't getting up.

I sighed and took one of the seats in front of them. Alice and Rosalie sat across the aisle from me with frowns on. Now usually my two friends would push the guys away from the seats, or sit on them, but I guess they just gave up for now. No need to get the adults riled up. We would have our chance later.

I took my seat next to them in the three seater. Yeah, there wasn't that much room. It was either squeezing together, or sitting next to one of those jerks. And I would take squeezing over them any day.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and those boys are going down," Alice said sweetly, and ending the sentence by glaring at the three across from us. "I hope they don't mind waking up in the middle of the lake on their mattresses..."

Rose giggled along with Alice and I. "Now that would be so much fun. Getting back at them. There are no adults and it's just us kids. Just the nature and other people from our class. It's an amazing possibility."

"Guys, think about. As sweet as revenge would be, don't you think they'd try to get us back?" I pointed out. They most likely would. Revenge runs through a lot of people, including us, so they would fight back harder. Just who knows what they would come up with.

"Who says they'd have to know?" Alice stated, a smirk growing on her lips. When she smiled like that, I knew there was a plan that involved Rose and I.

"And even if they did figure out who did, I think we can handle whatever prank those idiots fight back with. And then hit them with something even worse," Rosalie added.

"So what are you saying, we're declaring war?" I retorted.

"Basically."

As bad of an idea as it sounded, I wanted to make this summer fun. And this summer would be nothing but fun. And making a giant fools of those three would be the greatest summer of my life. "Bring it on."

* * *

**A.N:** So do you guys like it? Hah. Well, I think **xForeverDazzledx **andI are going to have so much fun writing this. Review please if you liked or hated it!


	2. Revenge

**Bring It On  
Chapter 2: Revenge  
**

**A.N: **This story is Co-Written with** xForeverDazzledx**. We were amazed that a lot of people liked this story. And we're having fun writing it over e-mail. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 2**

The bus ride was long, winding through the woodsy areas of Washington and California. All Alice and Rose could talk about was how to get at those boys. But we had to keep it down since they could possibly hear us. Hopefully they couldn't.

But eventually the bus stopped after a while of winding roads. We were finally at a real camp. Not something that councilors ran and you had to follow rules, it was just us teens and the forest. It was us and nature.

Well, a lot of us brought phones, Ipods, and flashlights along. You would think that living in the middle of the woods, some of us would be used to it by now. But no, we aren't. We have to have some form of technology with us...

The door opened and we filed out, wanting to see what our environment would be for the next few weeks. I walked off to be met with green, green, and more green.

It didn't seem too different from the forests back home in Forks, but there was sun. Hopefully it would stay like that for awhile.

Alice came up from behind me, "Isn't this amazing?! I can't wait to see our cabin!"

"I think Rose knows the number."

"Cabin 338," she said, appearing behind Alice.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

We followed numbered signs plastered on trees until we reached our cabin.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed. It was a small square, but big enough to accommodate three people.

"Let's go inside," Rosalie said.

We walked in, being a little cautious as we entered. Sometimes the cabins weren't exactly in the greatest condition. Like being dirty and covered in spider webs. I let out a breath when we opened to a clean and cozy cabin.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Alice stated, walking in first. She dropped her numerous bags on the floor to check everything out. There was a problem she didn't agree with though, and scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Now I really wish we had a bathroom."

There were bathrooms here in the camp. But they were public buildings placed around the camp. I think there were three of them in all, and this place was really big. When you had to go, you had to get up out of your cabin or whatever you were doing, and trudge to it. The bathrooms and the showers.

"Well," Rose replied, walking towards her. She opened up the window to air the place out a little since the dust had been piling up. "Just be thankful that it's a girls bathroom. I've heard some of the kids from school going to camps where it was a guy and girl bathroom. And that's only worries we have here. Don't let that bring you down."

I followed them, leaving my bags with theirs. "Yeah, don't let that ruin it.. C'mon, we can either set up now or later. I don 't know about you three, but I wanna check out the camp first."

They nodded their heads in reply. I headed towards the door, watching my step not to trip. I was a major klutz. I sighed in relief as I made it out the door with out falling, but that was replaced when I turned my head to the right. "Oh crap," I stated.

"What?" Alice asked, following me out. Following my glace, their jaws dropped open in shock.

"No. They are not staying in that cabin," Rose interrupted, her voice angry..

But they were. The cabin right next to. And there was nothing we could do about it.

"Well look on the bright side," Alice said.

"What bright side?" I asked incredulously.

"This makes it much easier to prank them."

I laughed as I watched Rose's look of horror turn into a sinister smile.

"Do you think we could get them tonight?" I asked.

"Depends. We need to know what the prank is," Alice explains.

"T.P. their cabin?" I suggested.

"No.. It has to be better than, _that_. No offense." Rose told me.

"None taken. What were you thinking?"

A smirk grew on Alice's face, her eyes mischievous. I knew that she had come up with a plot that we must be involved in. "Well...we're strong girls right?"

I raised my eyebrow, glancing at Rose and then back to her. "It depends. I don't know that many guys that can carry three suitcases full of clothes and shoes and still hold more."

"Yes, we're strong," Rose added, giving her a look. "We're stronger than most if that's what you're saying. And no doubt as strong as the boys."

Alice stepped outside the cabin, turning to look at the guys' cabin. They were inside, so we were safe for now. She pointed to the lake that was less than thirty feet away. "You know, I wasn't really kidding about them waking up stranded in the middle of a lake..."


	3. Aftermath

**Bring It On  
Chapter 3: Aftermath  
**

**A.N: **As you know,this story is Co-Written with** xForeverDazzledx**. Haha, we're having fun writing this story. We hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 3  
**

I woke up to a deep voice cursing his head off outside. I rubbed my eyes, confused for half a second, and then I burst into laughter. Alice and Rose were already peeking out the window to see how the guys were dealing.

It wasn't easy, but let me tell you. We three girls did it. And now my arms and legs are sore from it. Geez, I didn't know guys could weigh that much. Well, I guess it was just Emmett that gave us a hard time since he had a lot of muscle, but thankfully there were wheels on the bottom of their beds.

Them being lazy, they brought small little beds that had wheels on them. I guess they were too chicken to bring sleeping bags or air mattresses, but actual three light weight mattresses. What losers.

What they didn't realize was that there were wheels on the bottom of the bed. So at three in the morning, when we were positively sure they were asleep, we went into their cabin and pushed the bed out. We were afraid to wake them up, but geez, were they heavy sleepers.

Lucky for us, there was a path that led to each cabin that was smooth. So we took that path and pushed them into the lake. They floated into the middle without us even needing to push them. I laughed so hard we were afraid to wake them up.

I walked over to the window with Rose and Alice. "Should we go outside?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Alice squealed.

We filed through the front door not even caring we were still in our pa jamas. We obviously wouldn't be the center of attention this morning.

"Mornin' boys!" Rose called, adding a little wave. We all burst out laughing as we watched Emmett smack the water in anger, soaking himself and his bed.

"You are so dead!" Jasper yelled to us.

This just made us laugh even harder.

We watched our practical joke for a little while longer, and then went back inside to get ready for breakfast.

"Do you think they'll actually throw something back at us?" Rose asked.

"Even if they try, I doubt their brains are big enough to come up with anything good," Alice laughed ...

"We better watch our backs, though," I added, "You never know what they could pull."

"Relax, Bella. We can handle whatever they try to hit us with. And then just hit them back harder," Rose reassured, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

I nodded. They were probably right. What was the worst they could do? We already put their beds in the lake.

Rose handed me some trail mix. I didn't feel like eating anything too big .. We just left the windows open and the door ajar and just sat there, snacking as we watched the guys attempt to get to land. And let me tell you, it was so worth spending our first day sitting there.

The boys were close together, but not close enough that they could reach each other. Edward was the furthest out though, running his hand through his hair in frustration. His hair was pretty amazing...Wait, I'm so not going there.

"Haha," Alice laughed, throwing a raisin into her mouth. "I'm gonna time them to see how long it takes them to get out. A monkey would be on land by now!" Rose and I giggled in response. She clicked something on her watch and it started to time them.

No one had come out to see the commotion yet. Not many people were in the area that the guys were. It was pretty much the six of us in this one area. There were like two cabins for every fifty feet or something. Weird. I guess there was just that much space here. And of course we were stuck with them.

Eventually they made it out of the lake.

"Nine minutes, thirty-eight seconds," Alice announced, re-clicking the button on her watch, "It's about time." Alice and Rose giggled, getting away from the window. We kinda knew that they would be at our step next, so what would be the point of waiting?

"That's pretty pathetic," I said, laughing. We all laughed, trying to keep our giggles down. But I'm pretty sure that they still heard us.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Looks like we weren't as quiet as we thought.

"Wonder who it is," Rose said sarcastically while getting up to open the door.

"That was some trick you pulled ladies," Edward stated, crossing his arms over his chest. His emerald eyes were almost mesmerizing, the clear cut crystals landing on me last. Almost, though. I had to look away before I got lost in them.

We started giggling again. Not only at the comment, but at the way they looked. They we're dripping with murky water and had spots of algae and lake-weed all over them. There night clothes were clinging to their skin, just making the wet cloth more uncomfortable than it looked.

"Can I asked why you did this?" Jasper asked. He and Emmett exchanged a glance.

Alice answered, "One word: revenge." She high-fived Rose.

"For what?"

"We asked you to move, and you didn't," Rosalie explained, "That's all I'm gonna say."

I saw Edward smirk. It shocked me a little though. Wouldn't they be furious at us? Not smirking or smiling? Were they even going to get us back?

"Well then you better watch out," Emmett threatened, "because we've got a few tricks up our sleeves, too." With that, he turned around and walked away, the other two following.

Looks like they were going to get us back.


	4. Guys Get Back

**Bring It On  
Chapter 4: Guys Get Back  
**

**A.N: **As you know,this story is Co-Written with** xForeverDazzledx**. We know it's short. Yeah yeah. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV  
**

I walked away from the girls' cabin with a smile on my face. I'm not exactly sure why. I mean, they just seriously pranked us. But seeing Bella with that grin on her face, I couldn't help but smile, too. She had the most beautiful smile. I never noticed it before.

"Some thing funny, Edward?" Emmett asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"No, sorry. I was just... thinking." I decided it would be better if they didn't know the whole truth.

"Well you better be thinking up a prank," Jasper retorted, "We have to get them back!" There was a mischievous look in my eyes that almost made me sorry for the girls. Almost.

"Don't look at me!" I put my hands up in defense, "Emmett's the practical joke master!" He really was. I don't how he did it, but he's managed to steal the principal's pants before with out getting into trouble.

"Any ideas oh-mighty-prankster?" Jasper asked.

"Hold on. I'm thinking." We were now at our cabin. He stopped in front of the door, closed his eyes, and started rubbing his temples. "I need to tap into my inner pranks."

Jasper chuckled. I just rolled my eyes.

"We're going to need to beat out their prank," Emmett stated, opening up his eyes. He opened up the door. I guess he was looking to sit on something, but sighed when he realized our mattresses were drying next to a tree. "Their prank was good..." a smirk grew on his face, "but not good enough."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, all traces of Bella exiting my mind. They were replaced by thousands of ideas to get the girls back, "Put their beds on top of their cabin or something?"

Jasper snickered, "Or we could just sit on their beds. Knowing them, they wouldn't touch it after that. They'd have no here to sleep."

We both looked at Emmett. "You know Jasper is right. But that isn't a prank... Edward, yours is actually pretty good."

"Really?!" I replied. I was shocked at myself. I usually wasn't good at this kind of stuff.

"Yeah, when they go out to hike, or swim, we'll go grab their beds and hoist them onto the roof. When they get back, hopefully they'll be tired enough that they won't realize something's on the roof. They'll fall where their beds are supposed to be. And when they do realize, it'll be to late for them to really do anything."

Jasper and Emmett's smirking was contagious. I smirked, letting the idea of the prank get to me. If we fought back, the girls would fight back, too.

"You know I was kidding, right?" I informed.

"C'mon, Edward! It's brilliant!" Emmett pleaded, "They're probably just sleeping on air mattresses! It's so simple, yet so deadly. Please." He put on his pout face.

"Fine. But be prepared to get attacked again after," I warned.

"We can take it," Jasper reassured.

"We strike this afternoon," Emmett announced.

"Wait," I stated, realizing something. "You do realize the girls have sleeping bags, not mattresses?" Crap. We forgot that little detail before we thought of all of this.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, we already knew that."

"So..."

"We'll just trade the sleeping bags for air mattresses. You know that we brought extra, and its fine if we lose one. It will just annoy them even more that they won't have their own beds," Emmett explained, his grin only getting bigger.

I couldn't help but smile as prank set in. It was fun, being the bad guy. Well, sort of. I'm not usually the type of guy who'd do something like this. But things are changing this summer.

* * *


	5. Mud

**Bring It On  
Chapter 5: Mud  
**

**A.N: **As you know, this story is Co-Written with** xForeverDazzledx**. Hah, I'm not good with the story chapter titles. Hope you people enjoy!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 5  
**

Oh my goodness...

You've got to be kidding me.

"Ugh," Alice screamed, sighing to calm herself down. I don't think it was working out to well though, she was still fuming. I turned to Rose and she had a look of hatred similar to Alice's on her face. Hah. I don't feel sorry for the guys.

I could hear chuckling from the cabin over. Of course it was them. Of course they would change our sleeping bags for air mattresses.

Oh no.

They changed our beds. With air mattresses which ARE theirs! Oh my goodness.

I could tell that Rose and Alice realized the same thing. Rose was now stomping towards their cabin, a word still hadn't come out of her mouth. Oh they are going to get it.

Alice started following, and I stumbled to keep up. Knowing me, I would trip. And that would just make me a bigger fool of myself than I already was.

When we got there, they were no longer outside. I'd be hiding too if Alice and Rosalie were after me. But we had good reasons for wanting to kill them.

Alice started banging her fist on the door so hard knuckles were turning red. I've never seen her this ticked before.

"Open the door, NOW!" She demanded, almost throwing her shoe into the door to make it fall over. That door didn't stand a chance, even if she missed.

It slowly open, Alice putting her foot down. "Why hello ladies," Emmett said sweetly. "What a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting you at all..."

I heard snickering in the background, probably from Jasper and Edward. Too babyish to even come out and confront us about what they did. "Oh you must think you're hilarious," Rose stated, pushing away Alice to handle it herself.

"How dare you trade our stuff with your...your...filthy...ugh!" Alice spat...

Emmett bust out laughing. I found myself holding back a smile, too. She was usually better at comebacks.

"And then throw them on the roof of our cabins!" Rose added. Her hands were now on her hips, death glare now on. If looks could kill...Well, let's say Emmett wouldn't be there anymore.

"Hey, you asked for it," He replied.

Rose was still fuming. I could tell she was racking her brain for a quick thing to do. It was obvious she was looking for something they wouldn't expect her to do.

Her hands went to her jacket pocket, grabbing for something in there. What did she have in her pocket that could be useful to us? Unless she was taking out some form of weapon, I don't know why she bothered.

She took the water bottle out and twisted the cap off, her hands still behind her back. The boys had no idea what was happening, and they'll be wet in under a minute before they realized what she did. Too bad for them, that wasn't water in the bottle.

It was almost in slow motion. Rose brought the bottle out, a surprised look on Emmett's face. I almost laughed at how idiotic he looked. The fruit punch came down, the red liquid leaving sticky traces in his hair. His face was soaked in sugar, and I was pretty sure his white shirt wouldn't be white anymore.

The three of us bursted into laughter. It felt like the ground was shaking. I shrugged through my giggles. It probably was the way they guys were glaring at us.

Suddenly Jasper appeared at the door with a bottle off of a blue Gatorade. Uh oh.

In one swift motion, Alice's light pink was splotched with shades of purpley-blue. Her usual spiky hair was flattened down from the liquid still dripping off her hair.

It was the boys' turn to laugh now. But not for long. No one messed with Alice's clothes with out getting hurt back. "Oh you're dead now," I warned.

"Let's go girls," Alice demanded, her tiny hands balling into fists at her sides. She stormed off, leaving me and Rose with nothing to do but follow.

--

"We need a plan to get back at them," Alice said. "And it's gotta be messy."

We were sitting on the air mattresses that were relocated into our cabin. We had getting Mike, Ben, and Eric-some boys from our school- to help is get them down. They had gladly agreed, and we had watched the smirks from Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's faced dissapear.

Alice ended up buying a can of air freshener from the general store at the front of the camp. She used it to spray down the mattresses, our sleeping bags, and everything else they guys could have possibly touched. I was just amazed that they sold air freshener at a camp ground.

"I don't think we can get any messier than shoving them in the lake," I pointed out.

"We can shove them in mud," Rose suggested. But I could see the look in her eyes. That wasn't big enough.

"Genius!" Alice shouted. "Them or their stuff." Oh no. Alice could turn any harmless prank into something that could be having our enemies begging for forgiveness at our knees.

"They'd probably enjoy getting thrown in the mud," Rose laughed. "Let's get their stuff. It's gotta be something that can't be cleaned easily."


	6. Uh Oh

**Bring It On  
Chapter 6: Uh Oh**

**A.N:** So what's up peoples? We're having fun writing this, and we made a banner. Although we didn't put it up yet...

* * *

"That's it!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Hah. They wouldn' be able to get us back after this...Well-not better anyways!"

Rose and I looked up to our little jumping friend. "What did you think of?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. "I hope its good."

Alice rolled her eyes, almost looking like she was thinking after. "You know how the three of them are like, obessessed with their oh-so-luscious hair?" Her eyes glittered with deternination.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. I knew that an amazing plan was forming in her tiny brain. After Jasper stained her nice shirt, I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she came up with a plan to get them back. And her plan was going to beat our their's by a longshot.

"Well, we take some of the natural clay from the bottom of the lake and mix it in their shampoo," Alice explaimed, a giant smile growing on her face.

We both stared at her, confused. "How will that help us?" Rose asked, clearly understanding as much as I did. Which wasn't a lot.

She looked at us, exasperated. "Not the clay in their hair. They have expensive crap, better than we do. If you add clay to their shampoo, bye bye nice hair. Clay dehydrates your skin. When they put that on their scalps, hah, instant dandruff. That would kill them." A devious smirk apeared on her face, instantly terrifying.

"Alice, did you know you're a genious!?" Rose exclaimed. We all shared a look of smugness by her brilliant plan. How did she even come up with these things in the first place?

"Well, I do try hard," Alice replied, laughing. I held up my hand to high five her, and she returned it gracefull as she always did.

"So when so we strike?" I ask. The sooner we did, the sooner we would get to hear them scream like little girls. I'm actually amazed they weren't girls, they acted like it.

"We get the clay tonight," Alice explained, "Tomorrow, we attack."

* * * *

It was 11:00 at night. Everyone was in their cabins at this point, either sleeping or just hanging out. They didn't even realize we were out here. But not us. No, we were wading in the lake, our jeans rolled up to our knees, trying to get as much clay into a plastic bag as we could. And let me tell you, it wasn't as easy as it sounds. I almost plunged face first into the water, if it wasn't for Alice who righted me. It wasn't fair, stupid balance problems.

First of all, the lake water is murky and impossible to see through. The darkness doesn't help the cause, even with our flashlights. Then we have to decipher if we were grabbing a handful of clay or just clumps of mud and sand. It seemed like the consequences of our job would be worse then what the guys would be getting tomorrow. By the end of this, our hands would be just as dried up as their scalps were going to be. But we had a plus, I don't think they would be smart enough to put lotion through their hair.

"Just imagine the looks on their faces when they find out we've ruined their presicous hair. It'll be worth it," Alice reassured. She dropped another handful of clay into the plastic bag she was carrying around. We didn't need that much, but there wasn't too much to being with. "And I brought lotion along, so now worries."

Rose snickered, splashing up a huge wave of murkey water. "Hah. I don't really care, it's worth it by a long shot. I would dye my hair if I got them kicked out of the camp." An idea shot up in my mind, but then it was instantly shot down.

"Crap," I stated.

Alice looked up from the water, shining the light at me.. "What?"

"Too bad there isn't a way to get them out of this camp.. There's no adults, so they can't just get kicked out," I explained, making sure I didn't touch anywhere else of myself. No need to have more than my hands dehydrated.

"Darn, that would have been awesome."

"It would."

It was silent for a second, until another thought popped into my head, "Do you think we could rat them out for putting our beds on the roof? Like, tell the person who runs this place?"

"Sure," Alice said, "But then they'd just tell them how we put their beds in the lake. While they were still in them."

We all smiled, remembering that amazing morining.

"How about we finish this prank before we tackle another?" Rose suggested.

"Good plan."

Eventually we had a decent amount of clay. After deeply mousterizing our hands, we went to bed, anxious for tomorrow's plan.

I stepped into the cabin carefully, creaking the door open just a smidge. We saw them walk out earlier, laughing about how they had creamed us the other day and I snickered in response. Little did they know what was happening in their cabin right now.

"It's clear," I stated. Rose and Alice gave me an exasperated look. "I know they left earlier but you know what I mean."

Alice pushed infront of me, pratically running into the room. She made a face at how untidy it all was. "Ugh. Look for the shampoo and conditioner bottles."

I started looking through one of the suitcases laying on the floor. I dug through all the clothes and then checked the pockets on top of the case.

"Found some!" I exclaimed, holding up two bottles. I looked at the label. Herbal Essences? Wow. That's kinda sad, I don't even use this type of shampoo.

"Me too!" Rose shouted, holding up another bottle.

"I can't find the last two!" Alice retorted. She walked over a blanket to check another bag but then stepped back. She lifted the blanket, revealing shampoo and conditioner bottles. "Never mind, I found them."

I untwisted the cap, placing some clay on the inside of the cap.. At least when they squeazed it out, some clay would have to land in their hair. The rest of the clay I had was going into the bottle. I mixed it with a straw, making sure it dissolved as much as it could. Lucky for us, the clay was more watery than solid. "Done."

"Same here," Alice and Rose replied, twisting the bottle caps back on. We placed them back in their bags, making sure things were back in place.

"Perfect," Rose muttered. She stiffened, straightening herself out. "Just what we need."

"What?"

"They're coming back."

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	7. Caught

**Bring It On  
Chapter 7: Caught**

**A.N**: So today we went on a field trip and the bus ride was a half an hour there, and a half an hour back. **xForever-Dazzledx **and I had an hour to write, and this is what we came up with. But we also wrote the next chapter! If you give us reviews, we'll update tomorrow. And believe me, you will be reviewing by the end of this chapter. Remeber that it's rated T ;)

* * *

"Crap."

"That's an understatement," Rose hissed, her eyes frantically searching for an exit. We couldn't go out the front door, and the front windows were too obvious. "Wait, aren't there windows in the back? Let's use those."

"Yeah," Alice replied, running toward the very back of the cabin. The windows were facing the back, so they probably wouldn't see us. Well...hopefully they wouldn't.

"Then let's jump out the window! It's the only chance we have."

Alice glanced at the front door then at the window. She wrinkled her nose, not liking the idea very much. "Fine, but if I get this shirt dirty, you're dead."

"If you're gonna kill anyone, make it be the boys," Rose said. I agree with her, that would just make things so much easier. Less annoyance and random pranks showing up from no where.

"Hurry up, guys!" I urged. I was at the window, trying to pry open the ancient locks. When was the last time they opened up any of these things?

Amazingly for me, it popped open with another pull. I backed up, letting Alice and Rose go first. Knowing my clumisness, I would keep them from getting out. Alice being Alice, was able to slide out the window, landing with a soft thud.

Rose went out, pulling her hair back so it wouldn't get caught on any thing. Oh right, I forgot I would have to watch for that.

"Quick Bells," Alice whispered, motioning for me to climb out. I hopped up, getting a good hold on th eledge and attemted to pull myself upwards.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something." Edward's voice came through the walls, making my heart beat even faster. I rushed, trying to swing my leg over. No such luck.

I heard the door begin to open and I quickly pulled myself up. I took a quick glance around the room looking for a hiding spot. I could go under the bed, but Edward would be here in-Now.

"Bella?" he looked directly at me, shock spreading over his face.

"Umm...yeah... It's me. Hi!" I don't think I could have come up with an even stupider answer.

"What are you doing here?" He gave me a look, a bunch of emotions spreading across his face. Surprise. Anger. Confusement. Wickedness?

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting...um..." I trailed off, unable to come up with a decent excuse. Wow, I'm really bad at this.

He did somethign I didn't expect. Edward walked back oustide and told Jasper and Emmett to go on with out him. This was the time I could have gotten up and ran, but for some reason my body wouldn't get up.

And I don't think I wanted to leave either. Ew...I really need to stop thinking like that.

He came back in, almost doing another double take. Ten bucks he didn't actually believe I was here. "Again I'm asking, what are you doing here?" Oh right, he was waiting for my pathetic attempt at an answer.

"What are you doing here?" I took his question and turned it around, hopefully distracting him. But knowing me, I will have no such luck.

He was glaring now, his emerald's turning to ice. He took a step forward, instantly wanting me to take a step back. I tried to, but then I realized I was up against the wall.

"I got lost," I answered, sighing at why I even bothered.

"Lost in my cabin?" His face was really close now. "I'm sure. Tell me the truth." I could feel his warm breath tickling my face, making my heart speed up even faster.

"I...um..." Don't say it Bella. I am not going to tell him why we were here. Wow, I really felt like an idiot.

"I was just...inspecting your cabin. It seemed bigger than ours. And I was right, so I'm just gonna go now." I made a beeline for the door, but I was pulled back by a strong arm.

"You're not leaving until you tell me why you're here." A smile crept onto his face.

I then realized how close he was. His arm was wrapped around my stomach, holding me in place so I wouldn't go anywhere. My back was pressed up against his stomach, and I could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. Apperently his breathing was just as fast as mine was.

"Bring on the shackles then, I'm your prisoner," I replied sarcastically. "I'm not telling you anything." I made a show of locking my mouth shut and throwing the key away. Preferably far away from where we were standing.

"Well it's going to be a long day then, isn't it?" He told me. His smirk got bigger, making me wonder what he was thinking. I eyed him suspiciously, who knows what he was up to.

I wanted to say something to him really badly, but I couldn't. If I did, my big show of locking my mouth would have meant nothing. All I could do was look around. If I didn't, I would look at him.

I could feel his eyes on me, searching every inch. For some reason, he looked away distracted by something out the window. This was my chance.

I got up quickly, shocking him as I ran. To me, the door was so close, and yes so far away. Hopefully I would be able to make it with out tripping on anything.

"Not so fast." Edward's voice came from no where. Before I knew it, he was directly in front of me, arms open for the catch. As much as I tried to stop, and go around him, that wasn't the way it went. Being me, I ran right into him.

We both fell, landing with a thud on the wooden floor. I was afraid for a moment that I had hurt him, but that was soon forgotten as I realized other things. Lucky me, I was on top of his lean body. I could feel him shaking under me, chuckling. The heat crept up my neck, making me groan. His laughing stopped and we exchanged a glance.

Well this is awkward.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	8. Interrogations

**Bring It On  
Chapter 8: Interrogations**

**A.N:**So we (**xForever-Dazzledx** and I) finished up this chapter, and added some extra touches to it. We're sorry, we were gonna update yesterday but we had this whole girl scout thing going on and let's say we didn't get home until ten at night. But we tried really hard to get it long, but as you can see, it's not. We just naturally write short. But you are all going to kill us, but unfortunetly we won't be able to update for about two weeks. Our spring vacation starts this Thursday, and Brenn (**xForever-Dazzledx**) is going away on vacation. But we wanted to update before that.

Oh yeah, we want to thank **The Coven of Eternal Twilight** for putting our story as FanFiction of the week! We were actually really bored, so we started looking up our pennames, and we found it at like two AM in the morning. And we started freaking out. So we left a little feedback on the fanfiction page there :) Thanks again!

Good news is we got a trailer and a banner for this story now! I made the banner and Brenn made the trailer. The links are on my profile, please go check them out! And if you can, please tell us how you think they are. In a PM to one of us, or in your review :) Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I was about to pull myself up off his body when the door opened. We both turned, putting our bodies in a more uncomfortable position. Perfect. And then it hit me. Holy crow, I'm on top of Edward Cullen! Ugh! I need to stop those thoughts.

"Well what do we have here?" It was Emmett. Jasper was probably right behind him too. Oh My God. Could things be any worse? I almost screamed out in embarrassment while my cheeks flushed, turning the brightest shade of red imaginable.

"I was…"

"And then she-"

"And now we're-"

Awkward.

The two boys exchanged a shocked glance, smirks on their faces. They started to chuckle, which made things even worse. "Are you sure you don't have something to tell us?" Jasper asked, glancing into my eyes, and then into Edward's. "It would be best to tell us now. Well, since you are…" He and Emmett almost burst into laughter right then and there.

We both shook our heads. I did mine quite quickly to be honest. They must have thought I was having a spaz attack...Well actually, I might have.

"Well I better go." I hastily tried to pull myself up, so Edward could get up too. But I was pretty sure Edward would have gotten up by now if he wanted too. He was strong enough to pick me up, or just push me over. My mind couldn't get out of the feeling of the heat of his body radiating through mine.

"No," Emmett insisted, pulling Jasper's arm and heading toward the door, "We're sorry we interrupted anything going on in here. We'll be leaving now. Just forget we ever came." He gave Edward a look, winking at him. "And I thought I would be the lucky one first."

Was it just me, or was Edward Cullen smirking back? I got a chill down my spine, freezing me in place. And what was Emmett implying? You know what, I'm not even going to go there.

"Whatever you do, not on our beds please," Jasper added before walking out. My mind stopped the pictures before they came rushing to my eyes. Good.

My face was redder than it had ever been, and I was at the point where hyperventilating was normal. Although I tried not to look over at Edward, I saw he was blushing too. Edward Cullen, blushing? Wow, I wish I had a camera.

And that stupid smirk was still on his face...And I was still some-what on top of him. Perfect.

The door closed and he looked over at me, "Sorry about that. My friends…"

"Yeah, mine are the same way," I explained.

It was silent. Awkward. This was too much awkwardness for one day. He broke the silence, with a sweet voice. Which I just noticed had a nice velvet sound to it, but also husky.

"You know, these beds aren't very comfortable anyway," he flashed me a dazzling smile. My head instantly went into circles. I had to shake my head to make sure I could see straight, and think. If not, that would have been very bad.

I thought it was impossible for my face turn any redder, but you know what? It actually did. Edward Cullen was making sex jokes with me? What kind of crazy alternate world am I in right now?

&n bsp; "Good point. The floor is much more comfortable," I joked. Alice and Rose are going to kill me if they find out about this.

He laughed.

The weird part about all of this was that we were making conversations. Not exactly appropriate for our first shot, but we were talking none the less. What parallel universe have we entered? And if we did…I kinda like it.

"Now where were we?" He asked, flashing me his perfect teeth. And wow, his teeth were really perfect. Better than some of the famous people who's teeth were pearly white. I noticed how everything on his face was really perfect. His eyes, his nose, and his hair…

My breath sped up and something was telling me he was trying to take dominance. I was almost afraid to find out what that meant.

Our eyes met and I could see the wickedness in his. His smile turned into another smirk as advanced. He was smirking way too much today, and I couldn't tell whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

"I believe you were holding me hostage against my will," I reminded him, which probably wasn't a good idea. What's going on with me?

"Oh, right." He went over and locked the door. As if that would help keep me in. I could always unlock it.

"Spill," he commanded. I wasn't going to give in that easily. What did he take me for?

"For the last time, I'm not telling! " I got up off of him, getting a few feet between us. But lucky me, I was backed up against a bed this time with no where to go. It amazed me how he didn't try to make me stay. Maybe I was going to get out of this after all.

"Oh you're going to regret that," he warned, an evil smile slowly creeping upon his lips. He started walking towards me, his arms extended forward.

"What are you…?" And then he attacked. He was tickling me. I burst out laughing. That was my biggest weakness. That, and anything you can trip on.

"Stop it!" I squealed.

"I'll stop when you tell me why you're here," he said. My laughs were starting to get contagious, because he started to chuckle along.

"Nice...hah...try," I replied, my laughter breaking my seriousnes. He wouldn't stop tickling my stomach. "I'm not, hah, going to tell. Stop!" His fingers still continue to rub and poke amongst my body, losing my breath every time.

"I hope you like laughing,then," he warned. His tickles came, and I had to catch my breath. My laughter ecoed through out the cabin, harmonizing with his. I was laughing so much, it was starting to hurt

"Just...stop!" I begged, still in hysterics. He finally let me go, and I immediatly went to sit down, trying to catch my breath.

"You really don't want to tell me, do you?"

I shook my head, not wanting to talk. Well obviously, I wasn't going to say anything. This was fight fire with fire, not fight fire with talk! He would have to do a whole lot more than tickles and interrogations to get me to say what we were actually doing. If I did tell him, I would be more afraid of Rose and Alice than Edward.

His eyebrows knotted together, him no doubt thinking of what other serious ho stage stuff he could come up with. Right now they weren't too good.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," he told me, his emerald eyes boring into mine. I got lost in them, speechless. My mouth couldn't move and I'm pretty sure my brain was mush. Get a hold of it!

I raised an eyebrow, pretending to act annoyed. "That's suppose to be at weddings you idiot. And yes, I'm going to forever hold my peace. You on the other hand, that's a whole different story..." I trailed off, letting his brain fill in the rest of my sentence. Hopefully he would be smart enough to end it.

"Fine, then I may now kiss the bride." And his soft lips came down on mine.

* * *

**A.N:** Banner and Trailer for this story is up now! Links on my profile! **Hit or Miss?**


	9. Trick

**A.N:** Hah, so we're really enjoying our break right now. You guys are lucky, Brenn had internet on vacation! Which is where she is right now :) Hah yeah, but we were reading Robert Pattinson's GQ interview, and apperently he reads Twilight Fanfictions. Maybe if we're lucky, he'll read our's :) Oh yeah, 50 Things To Do When You're Bored Vampire Style is now up! Well, hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 9: Trick**

We broke apart and my eyes looked directly into his. They looked surprised, but were overflowing with joy. And he wore that dazzling crooked smile. I stood there and stared at him, smiling like an idiot. I can't believe he kissed me! And I think I liked it. God, Alice and Rose are going to rip me apart and burn the pieces. I'm so dead.

"That was... different," I said, hesitating. I didn't know how he felt about it. "But good."

"So you're not mad at me?' he asked, looking even more surprised.

"Of course not! Like I said, it was good." I bit my lip, hoping it wouldn't bleed. That would just kill the moment. I almost squealed out loud when I heard the words coming out of my mouth.

"Well then." His usual emeralds were darker than usual, making my stomach churn. I don't think he knew what to say next. You could call the atmosphere awkward, but that wasn't the right word for it. There weren't any words for it.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice came through the walls. My eyes widened in realization. Rose and Alice never knew I was okay. For all they knew, the three of them could be in here suffocating me. Perfect.

"I should go," I said reluctantly, "Unless you're still holding me hostage."

"No, it's okay. You can go if you want. Though you don't have to." The look in his eyes told me he would rather have me stay.

"BELLA!" This time it was Rose calling for me. I wanted to stay so bad, but I knew if I didn't leave soon, Rose and Alice would break in here themselves. They'd probably break down the door if they had to.

"I don't want Rose and Alice to get suspicious," I explained. He sighed and we both got up from the bed we were sitting on.

"When will I be able to see you again?" he asked me.

"Soon," I said, "We'll figure something out." Hopefully, or we're both screwed. Big time, too.

I started walking towards the door when I realized something, "Were we sitting on Jasper's bed?"

His frown turned into and smile and he said, "Yes." We both burst out laughing.

"Don't tell them," I reminded him. Haha. I could just imagine what would happen if Jasper realized what we did. He would want to switch mattresses or something. Actually, maybe as revenge I could tell him…

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it," he reassured. I gave him a small smile and made my way through the front door. I could make up some excuse to tell them how I managed to not be seen.

Wow. So…Edward Cullen and I? Who would have thought. That's a weird paring, but I guess things like this could do that to you. I mean, he's nice and hot, and not to mention decent when he isn't being ruthless. I took a deep breath, shook myself out and walked through the front door.

"Oh my goodness," Rose breathed, hurrying up to me. "You're alive."

"Yep, I am," I replied, almost laughing at her statement. "Phew, that was a really close one."

"What happened?"

"They walked in, so I hid under one of the beds. Scared the heck out of me though cause I thought one of them might have found me. But they left quickly."

Alice eyed me, her eyes searching my body quickly. What was she doing. I couldn't read the expression on her face, and she had been awfully quiet since I came out. "You're lying."

I was taken aback, my eyes wide. "W-what?"

"No. You look like you just kissed Edward Cullen...."

Crap. How'd she know? Sometimes I wonder if she can read minds. Is my face _that_ easy to read?

"Ok, well, Edward did see me.. I didn't get under the beds on time. So he held me hostage until I told him why I was there." I explained. Hopefully my half-lie was more believable..

"Bell-a," Rose whined, "You told him!?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I wouldn't do that!"

"Then what happened?" Alice asked. She didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Well I... and then he... um…" I need to learn how to lie on the spot, "Fine! He kissed me!"

Rose gasped. Alice just nodded her head and smiled like she knew it all along. I'm actually amazed Rose didn't have a hint.

I was now blushing, looking at my shoes while I muttered something incoherent to my ears. Alice and Rose were in shock, and if it wasn't me wallowing in self pity right now, I thought I heard some chuckling in the distance. Stupid Edward Cullen.

I walked away, into our cabin so the three of us could get some privacy. The two of them follow me, still staring in shock. "Oh Bella, you can't," Rose finally got out once we got inside. She took a seat on the bed, drinking from a water bottle.

"She's right. Don't fall for him Bella!"

"Why not?" I asked. Seriously, why not? I could still pull the pranks if I liked him.

"He manipulating you, Bella!" Alice explained, "He thinks that if you fall for him, you'll ease up on the pranks or maybe even stop them all together. He wants to win the war!"

My jaw dropped. Did she seriously just say that? And could it be true?"I don't think Edward's like that," I told them "He may seem like a jerk when he's with his friends but he's really nice once you get to know him."

"Well you sure have gotten to know him," Rose snapped.

Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Can you listen to us for a moment Bella? We're trying to tell you something." I nodded my head, keeping quiet. I still think they're lying though.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, are the jerks of the school. When have they ever done anything nice? Even the teachers see them as we do. Sure, they may be smooth, but they're playboys and you know it. We've been getting revenge for the past few days and all of a sudden he comes out and decides to be nice to you. Butters you up. How is that possible? We are talking about the same boy here. It's probably revenge back, getting to your heart so he can break it. Nothing is worse than a broken heart."

Silence takes over as I let everything she has said sink in.

I wanted to believe what they were saying. I really did. But there was some part inside of me telling me that my friends were the ones who were really lying. And I think it was my heart. I was starting to like Edward Cullen. Maybe even in love. Edward Cullen out of all people.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "Are you okay?"

I jolted awake from my daze, "Yeah. I think so."

"Just be careful, okay Bella? We're only telling you this because we care about you and we don't want to see you get hurt," Alice said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'll be careful," I promised. Or at least I think I promised. I wasn't too sure about it.

"Let's go get something to eat," Rose suggested, "Maybe the store has a decent snack."

I nodded silently and followed them out the door.

**Hit or Miss?**


	10. Great

**A.N:** So this weeks been pretty good. It took us a while to start this chapter though, now that we're really starting to get to the point. We're going to see Demi Lovato in concert, and we're so happy that we got floor seats! And talking about Demi Lovato, **xForever-Dazzledx** and I are trying out for our talent show with two of our other friend's with a Sonny With A Chance sketch. Hopefully we'll make it!

* * *

**Bring It On**

**Chapter 10: Great  
**

I had been sitting on my bed for the past three minutes, just waiting for one of them to ask me something. They had gotten back a half an hour ago, laughing their heads off about some 'inside joke' that I cared not to ask them about. For all I knew it was about me...

"What happened with Bella, Edward? Did you two have fun?" Emmett snickered, finally breaking the silence. His chuckles shaking the small cabin. I turned away, making sure they couldn't see my smile.

"Nothing. We didn't do anything, thank you very much," I replied hastily, laying down on my bed. "I tried getting information out of her." It was hard keeping a straight face, knowing that a blush was coming on. I'm a guy, and we aren't suppose to blush as often as girls are.

Jasper's laughs were added in the laughter at me. Great, two of them on my case now. "What information, and what kind of torture?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to think about the blush that was starting on my cheeks. I glared at them. "Will you guys leave me alone?!"

"What kind? You know we won't leave you alone until you tell us," Jasper replied. They both stared at me, waiting. Well then. If they wanted an answer, I'll give them an answer.

"Something that had to do with Jasper's bed," I replied, raising my eyebrows at them. I looked at them innocently, laughing hard on the inside.

His eyes widened, going from me to his sheets. I could tell he didn't want to be there anymore. I almost laughed, but held it in to wait for his answer. "You didn't."

I smirked. That should teach them not to intrude. "Oh we did."

"I hate you so much, you know that?" he shouted. I burst out laughing. He was go gullible sometimes. Did he really think we would go, if anywhere, _that_ far? Or was he just really protective over what happens on his bed even if it wasn't as bad as it could be? Obviously Emmett was a little smarter, because he was chuckling a bit, too. Or was he just happy it wasn't his bed? I shook my head and stopped thinking about it. I had other things to worry about.

Like how I'm falling for a girl who is supposed to be my enemy right now. I decided to take a shower to clear my head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I told them while gathering up my stuff.

"Bella's not gonna meet you there, right?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"No," I stated blankly, though I could feel another blush coming on. I grabbed my things, hurrying as fast as I could. Anything to get out of the situation at hand.

"Whatever, just make sure other people aren't there!" Jasper called out as I exited. I wish I had something to throw at him, but I guess the little scare earlier was good enough for now.

I passed the girls' cabin, trying not to peer through the windows to see what Bella was up too. If she was sleeping, or out with her friends. Did she tell Rosalie and Alice about us? Or did she keep it a secret. I shuddered, not really wanting to know, but wanting to know at the same time.

The bathrooms weren't that far from us, just a five minute walk. But as I passed others, the girls of our school whispered and squealed as I walked past. They eyed me, looking at me like a trophy. It made me feel a little better.

I got to the bathrooms and found an empty stall in the showering area. I started pulling stuff I would need out of my toiletry bag. I noticed that my shampoo bottle felt a little heavier, but I ignored it.

Minutes later, I was in the shower, wetting my hair. When it was soaked enough, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured the contents straight to the top of my head. I started scrubbing and noticed the soap felt kind of chunky. Again, I ignored it. I really need to stop ignoring things. When I took my hands off my head to wash them off, they were brown. I was pretty sure my shampoo was clear....

"Bella," I said aloud. Though I knew it wasn't _all _Bella's fault. Her friends obviously helped. Atleast I know why she was in our cabin now.

I started picking out th lumps in my hair. It was clay, probably from the lake. Crap! That's going to dry it out! Stupid girls...

I stopped when I heard shushed giggles and walking. Was someone coming in here?

I waited a few moments, keeping quiet as whoever it was passed. Phew.

Hopefully no one else was here to hear my statement. They would have had suspicions of why I was saying her name. It was odd for me to be saying any girls' name. I sighed, washing as much as I could out of my head. But I still had rubbed some of it in, so that's gonna be annoying.

There was no use. It wouldn't come out anymore, and in the five minutes I was standing there picking clay out, my anger had built up. How could she do this to me?

With out thinking, I turned off the shower, threw my stuff into a bag and wrapped a towel around my waist. As I walked out of the shower, I went to the little extra part right next to me where I put all of my dry things. I looked around for my clothes. I swore I had placed them here before.

Oh well. I must've placed them in my bag with the soaps. I opened it, placing the still wet shampoo bottle in. I don't know why I bothered to save it, but I did anyways. Wait, nothing else was in here...

Where had my clothes gone?

My brain racked several possibilities. I didn't drop them in the water, or then I would be standing on them. And I obviously brought them in with me...

Great.

I. Was. Screwed.

**Hit or Miss?**


	11. Hide and Seek

**A.N:** Haha. We're getting to good parts. Hope you all enjoy ;)

* * *

**Bring It On**

**Chapter 11: Hide and Seek**

EPOV

I silently cursed as I stood there like an idiot, pondering what I should do next. Who had managed to take my clothes? While I was practically right there? And why would I be there target? Sure, the only people I could think of to get me back were the three girls but it could have been anyone…

Though I doubt it was them. I was in the boy's bathroom. I don't think they're _that_ desperate to prank us. Or me in this case. And didn't they already prank us? Although none of us really understood the silent rules we had made up, I don't think they would do it twice in one shot to us. I mean, that's just unfair.

But in this case, everything is unfair now.

I decided to stop thinking about who did it because there was a bigger problem at hand. How was I supposed to get out of here without clothes? Now the easiest answer would just be to run out there with this towel on, hoping no one would notice. But if I did that, someone would most likely notice and things would not turn out too well. And honestly, I don't want to know what those end results might be.

I guess I could scream for help, but that was just as embarrassing. Maybe I could just go and if anyone asked, say I just went swimming. And hope they believe me. If not, then I could just continue on my way and ignore them.

I sighed, not really weighing out any other options I had. It was either run now or to continue standing here like a moron. I wrapped my towel around myself and reluctantly opened the curtain dividing the showering stall from the rest of the bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty. I walked barefoot on the gross tiled floor. They hadn't even bothered to leave my shoes. I was at the door now. I pushed it open and broke out to a run towards our cabin.

For the first yards, there was no one in sight. Maybe this day was finally turning in my direction. But my false hope ended when two girls lounging outside their cabin glanced at me with blushes and giggles. I swore I heard one of them mention the word 'nude,' but I cared not to dwell on the thought. I just kept telling myself to keep going.

My cabin was in sight now. Just a few more paces and I'd be there. I took a glance at the girls' cabin. They weren't outside, and I couldn't see them through the windows. You'd think they'd want to watch their plan in action. I guess it wasn't them…Or maybe it was, they were just playing it differently.

The door of the cabin I shared slammed open, as I ran in and stopped instantly. Phew, I was shielded by the walls. The towel clutched around my waist was about to fall off as I rushed towards my bed where my bag would be.

But there was a problem.

My bag was nowhere in sight.

In its place was a note.

Next time use your own bed. Maybe your girlfriend can help you out.

Jasper did this?! Ugh, I didn't think he'd get that mad over it. And what does he mean by my girlfriend can help me out. Do I have too...? Crap. I hate him so much.

I groaned out loud, not wanting to believe what was happening to me. Now that I think about it, I would much rather slather the clay all over my hair than have to do what I had to do. Emmett and Jasper were so evil. Maybe I could steal some of their clothes.

I searched around the cabin, looking for one of their bags to steal from. No such luck. Apparently they thought about that too.

Everything matched up in my head. They took my clothes. They had taken my bag. And their own. And now they were telling me to go find my things where the girls would most likely be.

In. Their. Cabin. And. I. Was. Naked.

I thought about my options again. I could either go to the girl's cabin wearing practically nothing, or sit here and wait for Jasper and Emmett and let them laugh in my face. That's when something dawned on me. Jasper and Emmett would've had taken my clothes to the girls cabin while it was empty. And it was obviously recently. All I had to do was run in, grab my clothes, and run out. It was simple.

I padded over to the door and then sprinted the short distance to the girl's cabin. I knocked on their door first, just in case they were inside. They weren't so I opened the door and quickly went in.

Their cabin was similar to ours. It was a small square room except they didn't have real beds like we did. I was surprised at how dirty their room was. There were clothes scattered all over the place. Then I realized something. They were my clothes. And my duffel bag sat flopped over in the middle of it all. Jasper and Emmett are gonna get it.

Awe man. I had gotten my hopes up by thinking all of my clothes were in the bag. But man, was I gullible. The duffel bag was there, but there was nothing in it. There was another note inside it telling me I actually I had to look around the room. Crap.

I turned around, trying to spot a shirt or pants. Anything that could cover myself up before anyone walked in. That would just suck.

I found a pair of boxers on top of a pillow so I quickly pulled them on. I spotted my jeans across the room and ran over to put those on, too. They were about half way on when I heard someone at the door.

"Let me just get my iPod," said a beautiful, very familiar voice, "I'll meet up with you later."

Crap. Again. Why did she have to come to her cabin now? I quickly pulled up my pants and buttoned them.

"What the hell happened and why are you here and not wearing a shirt?"

This was going to be fun to explain.


	12. Alls

**A/N – So this chapter is extra special. Why? Because were updating from the Jacob-approved Great Wolf Lodge! It's so much fun, we've got our own room, and we've got free internet! So here's the chapter!** Well that was Brennah, but now this is Alison. We're here with three of our other friends, like _Friends For Life Literally_ and _xKitxKatx_. It's between our dinner and going to the arcade, so be thankful we updated! We were gonna wait until tomorrow. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 12:** **Alls**

EPOV:

"Seriously! Explain yourself now or I will grab you by your shirt and drag you out, de-cloth you and leave you for all to see," she threatened, her eyes glaring at me. I was thankful enough that I found my pants before she barged in.

"I can explain Rosalie," I responded, desperately looking around for my shirt. I thought I had heard Bella wanting to get her Ipod, but I guess Rosalie volunteered instead. It was some what of a relief. But still, this day wasn't on my side at all.

"You have ten seconds. I suggest you start." She started tapping her foot to and invisible beat. I didn't have that much time left. Even though we got back at them for all of the things they have pulled on us, I wasn't stupid enough to get her mad when I was alone.

"Emmett and Jasper took my clothes while I was taking a shower. They left me a note in our cabin saying that they had hid everything in here. So here I am attempting to look for every single item I brought along with me in your cabin. And I have no idea where the heck everything is," I explained as fast as I could. By the look on her face, I could tell she understood even though I was tripping over my words.

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew! So that means all three of you were in here? Oh that's just great. And who knows what they took of ours. ALICE! BELLA!"

Crap.

On command Alice and Bella walked in. The shock on their face was priceless. I don't think they were expecting a shirtless male to be standing in the middle of their room. And it was me, who made it even better.

"What the hell?!" Alice shrieked.

Bella just stood there with her jaw dropped. A part of me hoped she was pleasantly surprised and not upset. Things were already confusing enough between us; it wouldn't help if I got her mad.

"His friends put all his stuff in here while he was in the shower," Rosalie explained. I could tell she wanted to say more on the line of profanities but she caught herself, most likely saving the cursing for when I wasn't around. Honestly, I would love to hear what was on her mind.

"They touched are stuff!?" Alice shrieked even louder. It was like they didn't believe that I was here. And better yet, they didn't believe that Emmett and Jasper were here earlier.

"Apparently," she retorted.

"And why exactly did they do this?" Alice asked, now looking at me. If looks could kill, I would have died a million times over. At least Bella was in my last glance…

I was silent for a moment. I knew exactly why they had done it, I just wasn't sure that I wanted to tell them. "Well, they were mad at me for something I did," I started. I shot Bella a look, hoping to let her know it was what happened with her that caused this and weather or not Alice and Rosalie knew. She nodded so I continued. "And so they took my things. But I thought they left it in our cabin, so I looked but they left a note saying they came in here and hid all of my things."

Alice choked, looking disgusted. "Ew! So that means they've been through all of our belongings? Ew. Ew. Ew! I swear if they touched my clothes-"

"How do you know they came in here?" Bella asked, looking at the three of us. What? "It could've been a trick."

Rosalie gave her a look, her hand on her hip. "Why would it be a trick? They're out to get Edward and us back. But you would think that they would think of something better to do to us, but apparently not."

"Well what if they just told him all of his things were in here but they weren't," she explained, going over to the bed in the right corner. I guess that one was hers. She unfolded the sheets, looking through her bags at the same time. "See. Nothing's here."

I held up part of my shirt. "Yeah but I already found a few of my things. Obviously the rest is in here." I pointed behind me. "Watch, over there is probably more of my things. You don't know Emmett and Jasper like I do."

"That's a good thing," Alice mumbled. I still heard her though. Uh huh, I bet she wanted to get to know them.

I walked over to where I had pointed and discovered a pair of jeans and another T-shirt. I held them up to prove my point, "See?"

"See, he's telling the truth," Rosalie said, "Why else would he be in here shirtless?" I was glad to see someone backing me up. Her statement also reminded me that I was still shirtless. I quickly pulled on the one I had found. Alice looked relieved to see me fully clothed.

"Well... um, I guess I'll just get my stuff and go then." My eyes started scanning the room for articles of clothing. Please let them be easy to find.

"Please," Alice urged.

"Do you need help?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She started searching the room with me. Although she wouldn't move, her eyes were darting frantically for any stray items that looked like they didn't belong.

"You're actually going to touch his clothes?" Alice questioned incredulously. Bella blushed, looking away. I could tell she didn't take this too easily.

Rose and Alice exchanged glances, smirking at each other. "What she really means is awe that's nice of you Bells to help him. Remember to get everything. If we find anything of his left over, we're burning it." Well that's reassuring.

She looked up, surprised. "You aren't gonna help?"

They almost laughed, glancing over at me again. "Yeah right. You can leave too, but honestly I want one of us to be here to see where he checks," Alice replied, almost warning me. Honestly, I wouldn't want to look there either.

She turned away from me, looking at the two of them. I think she was talking with them somehow with out me hearing. Wow. I blew it, nice going Edward.

We cleaned up in silence while Alice stared at me intently. It was like she was shooting daggers into my back.

Every once in awhile Rosalie would go, "Edward, let Bella look there." I ignored my curiosity deciding I probably didn't want to know what was kept in those spots.

It took little less then ten minutes, but we managed to get all my stuff. At least I hope we got it all. I really didn't want any of my things getting burned, though I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would get a kick out of it.

"Well, uh, thanks... I guess," I said before making my way out the door.

I vaguely heard Bella mutter, "Bye." and Alice exclaim, "Finally!"

I quickly walked over to the cabin half hoping Emmett and Jasper were there and half hoping they weren't. I wasn't sure if my yelling would be enough to stop the teasing that I knew was coming soon. Not only that, but it was our time to get back at them if I didn't kill those two first.

**Hit or Miss?**


	13. Fair

**A/N – **We hope that you guys are still reading! But if you haven't realized, both Brennah and I have been writing for Sonny With A Chance. So you might want to check out the show and our writing! But we're gonna finish this. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 13: Fair**

"Well that was....odd," Alice stated, looking over our cabin again. "And ew. That is just so disgusting. They went through all of our stuff!"

I groaned. So that meant Jasper, Emmett, and Edward could have been through everything we brought along. Clothes, food...girl things. That's just a little disturbing.

"Now that is really disgusting," Rose replied. she cautiously sat down on her bed. "Are you sure he got everything? I don't want to find, er, yeah..." She shivered at the thought, which made Alice and I laugh.

Alice smirked through her giggles. "Think about it; even if you did, you could always give it to Bella." What?! I was speechless as she gave me a wink. "You know she wouldn't mind."

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her. She swiftly dodged it and continued to laugh her head off along with Rose. I could feel my face heat up as their laughter echoed off the walls.

I sighed. What lovely friends I have.

"Well here's your first souvenir," Rose said, pulling a sock out from behind her. She threw it at me and it hit my face before I could whack it away with my hand. This caused them to burst into another fit of giggles.

I bent over and picked it up off the floor where it landed.

"Well, do you want me to take it back to him?" I asked. Please no. I don't think I want to see him for the rest of the trip. That would just make things a whole lot easier.

Alice smirked, exchanging glances with Rose. "Sure. Just another excuse to see Edward." She said Edward in an angle sing-song voice. I swear if it wasn't for her cuteness, she was really the devil. I wasn't so sure about Rose.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of not wanting to find it five days later and hearing you shriek about it." To be honest, she was right, though my explanation was a good part of the reason.

"Touche.."

"Well, I'm gonna go. I need a shower. Ugh," I stated, going through my bags and grabbing my clothes. "Be back in like fifteen." I would just take mine early. Five was a good time to crash, wasn't it?

I made my way through the paths, trying not to get rocks in my sandals. Stepping on them would hurt, a lot. Everyone else was probably inside their cabins eating, or doing something important than to take a shower.

I eventually reached the bathrooms and headed for the door on the left. I was about to push the door open when I noticed the sign. It was clearly labeled "men". I could have swore this was the girls' room yesterday. I shrugged and headed for the real woman's restroom. Maybe I was getting confused with school..

I pushed open the door and walked into a vacant locker room, as I figured it would be at this time. I headed right towards the showers. The bathrooms were on the left.

When I walked into the shower room I was hit by a strong scent. It didn't smell bad, but it didn't smell....well, girly. It smelled like something a guy would use. I decided just to ignore it. I could shower fast.

As the water ran, I still couldn't figure out what was wrong. I guess nothing was different. After all, I went straight to the shower rooms. It might be the silence. Every time I was in here, Rose and Alice were at my heels gossiping about something we all could care less about. The silence could be deafening sometimes.

I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and soap, as I stepped into the somewhat warm water. Actually, now that I think about it, the silence was nice.

I started humming softly to myself as I scrubbed my head with shampoo. I wasn't sure why. I guess I was just in a good mood.

I was about halfway done when I suddenly heard the soft padding of feet walking in. I abruptly stopped my humming. I didn't want anyone to hear the tragedy it probably was. I could keep from embarrasing myself another time..

The water ran down my back, relaxing the muscles that were tight from all this stupid stuff. Why did Edward have to be so...him? Ugh. He's just so confusing!

I wanted to call out Rose and Alice's name. Maybe it was them who had decided to follow me into the showers. There was no one else who would take a shower now. I bit my lip, deciding against it. It could be one of the girls that I hated. So I was better off not speaking at all.

Just as I was about to turn the water off, I heard a soft sigh. And it wasn't at all high pitched or feminine. It was a man's voice.

What

The

Heck. (Doesn't matter to me. Just remember it's not you cursing it's your character :D )

This was the girl's bathroom. Emphasis on GIRLS. A guy couldn't be in here! That was just wrong! Oh ew ew! Oh my gosh. I needed a towel now!

I was drying off when I heard another pair of feet walking in.

"Jasper, are you in here?"

I froze. It was Emmett's voice.

"Yeah," Jasper called from the stall next to me.

Why was this happening?

"I just switched the signs back. It's been over an hour, I don't feel like standing behind that tree anymore telling people to go through the opposite door. Obviously the girls aren't coming to shower anytime soon. I left to get some food, then changed them back to normal."

I had to stop myself from gasping. I should have known they were up to this! I decided to keep quiet and wait for them to leave. Thank God these walls reach all the way down to the floor. I could just stand there and not worry about being seen. For now.

I wanted to make a dash for it there, but two things came to me. One, I was naked. Two, there were two guys in the stalls. So I just had to stand here really quiet until they both left. Oh please let them leave!

"Why does that girl have to be so hot? It's insane, she drives me crazy!" Was that Emmett or Jasper? I couldn't really tell.

And I wonder who they were talking about. It's been a while since any of them had ever gotten a girl. Well, I guess if you count a month a long time.

"I know, man. Alice is gorgeous."

"I was talking about Rosalie."

My jaw hit the floor. Jasper and Emmett like Rose and Alice? They are going to freak! And not in a good way, either.. I continued eavesdropping. Maybe being stuck in here could turn out to be worth while.

"Well, that's good then. We all get a different girl. I get Alice, you get Rosalie, and Edward's got Bella already, so were all good."

What do they mean Edward's already got Bella?! We kissed. Once. Actually, he kissed me. Though I can't say I didn't enjoy it. But that still doesn't mean he can just claim me!

What a bunch of sexist pigs those three were. Girls weren't something that guys could just 'get'! We are people, just to let those two know.

I did not like the way those two were talking about the three of us. Wait until Rose and Alice heard about this... And thanks to Emmett and Jasper, maybe Edward wasn't all that he cracks up to be. Alice and Rose were probably right. They didn't have any respect for women at all.

So they don't deserve our attention.

**Hit or Miss?**


	14. In

**A.N:** Haha. So guess what? We went on another field trip and got this done! Wow. We had so much fun writing this chapter and coming up with ideas. We were so bored that we made videos with another friend of ours (xKitKatx) that we might post on YouTube. It was a camp that we went for being the graduating class, and it was a icky day. So hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 14: **In**  
**

Oh. My. God.

How long does it take these guys to take a shower? We've almost reached the hour mark and I don't think I can take it anymore.

And I still couldn't let what had happened sink into my mind. Emmett liked Rose. Jasper liked Alice. Edward and I apparently had a 'thing' together. Alice and Rose hated them with a burning passion.

Alice and Rose seemed to be the most popular subject among their talking. It was honestly getting annoying. The list of things to tell them was getting pretty long. They were going to freak out…in a bad way.

"So. How are you going to handle this?" Jasper asked. Well, I think it was Jasper. I didn't really know their voices that well.

"What do you mean? You like Alice too. You can't just blow it off." Oh, so it was Jasper who had spoken before.

"We can't just start using pick-up lines, either. They already hate us and that will probably just make it worse." Well, at least they finally had gotten one part right.

"Oh! Crap." I heard something from one of their stalls. It sounded like a shampoo bottle being knocked over.

Oh my goodness. Ha! These two still had no idea that there was clay in their shampoo bottles. And by the sound of it, I think they were too distracted by Alice and Rose to even notice. I smirked. Let that be a little taste of what to come.

"I hate loving her." What?! Now it was love?! What the he**. What were they thinking? "But I don't want to." Good, she doesn't want to like you either. Rose would never like Emmett. I guess I did know their voices better than I thought.

"Well we could always pretend to hit them. You know, check them out and ask them to go swimming with us." Well I know the answer to those questions already.

"Problem. I already check her out." I had to catch myself from out right gagging there. I could feel something rise in my throat as the words came out.

Suddenly I heard someone swear loudly and throw something on the floor. "What is it?" Another voice said.

"There's freakin' mud in my shampoo! And now it's in my hair."

There was another brief silence.

"Crap! Mine too!"

Cue silent evil laughter. With the hand motions and everything. How do you like us now?

"I hate those girls so much!"

"But you just said you loved her…"

"I don't know. It's complicated!" That's right. Just slowly get over these crushes you have.

'Two can play at this game," I heard Jasper hiss. Oh, so now it's a game? "We're going to hit on them."

"Why?" I could just see that pathetic, confused look on Emmett's face. They were never that bright in school. I didn't expect them to grow a brain over the summer.

"Because they obviously don't like us." Finally! They finally understand! And it only took them an hour and a half. "So that would just annoy them to the extreme."

Where are they going with this?

"Oh, I see what you mean. Revenge."

"Exactly. So we can hit on them and either annoy the crap out of them, or possibly get them to like us. No matter what happens, we win." I imagined how proud of himself he must feel right now. Too bad I'm standing right here, listening to it all.

Finally, I heard the door slam shut as their voices faded away. Hallelujah! I almost screamed out in joy. But then I noticed that they could still be out there.

I decided to wait a couple more minutes and then made a break for it.

I managed to get through the door of the boy's room with only a few people seeing me. Thankfully, no one said anything. Though I did get some funny looks. Honestly, I did not want to know what they were thinking.

I ran all the way back to my cabin and found Alice and Rose still there.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked, "It's been almost two hours."

"Long story short, I was the latest victim of a prank." And so I started to explain everything from the wrong sign on the bathroom door, to the very end where they had decided to hit on them. The only good part was that they found out about the clay.

And through it all, I was just waiting for them to interrupt and scream very colorful words at their cabin. But they held their breath, waiting for everything to come out. Their outburst didn't happen until I finished my story.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Alice shouted, followed by a string of profanities.

Rose just stood there, blank faced and unmoving.

I waited for Alice's rant to end and then said, "Are you guys okay?" I immediately regretted saying that after.

"Do I look okay?" Rose spat. It was her turn to rant now as Alice joined her.

The thing that I didn't expect came even more shocking than the information that I had overheard. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had come walking down the path, no doubt heading to their cabin.

Rose had somehow gotten Emmett's attention and was smiling and waving flirtatiously. And by his shocked expression, I don't think he expected what was happening either.

Alice and I didn't have a chance to say anything as she blew him a kiss. "What was that?" I managed to ask as she turned away from the window.

"Giving him a taste of his own medicine. I don't know about you girls, but this game just got a whole lot more personal." She grabbed some lip gloss from her bag, glancing at our shocked expressions.

"And they sure as heck are not going to win."

* * *

**A.N:** And if you have read 50 Things To Do When You're Bored at all, you might want to know that Brennah and I might be Co-Writing the sequel together. Like in just finishing my own at five chapters and making a whole new one on our partner account. If you think that's cool, go on my profile and vote.

Also, we would love it if we got to 400 reviews! Please?

**Hit or Miss?**


	15. Love

**A.N:** How're you all? Sorry it's been such a long time! It's was the end of school and we went to concerts and had fun. Brenn also went on vacation, so that didn't really help either. Haha, our friends (**xKitxKat**, **mrsnickjonasx3** and **BFFs For Life**) and us two (If you don't know who we are, read the first AN's of all the chapters) went to a Demi Lovato/David Archuleta concert! And we got to touch Demi Lovato's hand! So that was cool. As you know we don't really write for Twilight anymore, although we might co-write 50 Things To Do When You're Bored Vamp Style. So keep a look out for that. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 15: **Love

The whole night was quiet.. The two of them were quite, thinking of what had happened since we had got here. It was even weirder since we hadn't been at this camp for a week yet. More shocks had come to us than those that had come during the whole school year.

The six of us were pranking each other. Edward and I kissed. I got locked not only in the guy's bunk, but also in the boy's bathroom. I overheard Jasper and Emmett confessing their infatuation for Rose and Alice. Then my two friend's turn it around after they find out about how the guys were going to mess with our feelings.

Wow.

My life was so...pathetic.

Today we decided to take a break from all the madness to do some real camping activities. Much to my dismay, we were hiking. Just kill me now.

Now the camp ground did have marked trails for people. But no, Rose insisted that we go our own way..

"There will be less people, so it will be better for us. We won't have to worry about some kids from school overhearing us."

"Since when did we ever care who heard us?" Alice asked before I could.

"Since we started this prank war," Rose explained. "The guys are popular. If someone hears us, they'll probably tell them.."

"Or get us back before we could get them," I added, tying my sneakers tight. Tripping over a branch was bad, but losing your shoe at the same time was worse. I didn't care to have to was the mud out of my socks.

"Yeah yeah," Rose replied. I followed her out of the cabin with Alice following suit. I don't know if I'm right, but she probably suggested to hike so they could clear their heads...Or come up with something ten times worse than the guys were planning.

We walked through the campsite until we reached the beginning of the trails.

"Let's just start on the trail and then break off," Rose suggested.

"I'm following you," I told her.

"Don't get us lost," Alice pleaded.

Rose smirked, "Calm down, we'll be fine. You have a cell phone, right?"

Alice looked at her like she was insane. "You're kidding right? Of course I have my phone on me! Never take chances, girls." I rolled my eyes at her.

We kept on walking down a trail that was leading towards the darker part of the woods. What I meant by darker was that the trees were getting thicker, so not as much sunlight was coming through. "Ooh look, a chipmunk." Rose pointed to a tree on our right where a little small, furry thing ran up.

"You just scared it off," I replied, trying to look for it in the branches.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. "I think it ran back there," I said. They just nodded and kept walking.

A couple minutes later, Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "Okay, I swear I just heard something back there and it didn't sound little," she cried.

Rose and I stopped to look back.

"Alice, there's nothing back there. You're just scaring yourself," she told her. She started waking again before Alice could object. I heard her grumble something unaudible.

Honestly, I didn't know who to believe. I mean, I didn't hear anything so I doubted someone would be following us. But on the other hand, Alice had amazing hearing. Nothing goes unheard from her.

There was also a part of me hoping no one was following us. Because if it was the guys, I'm going to have to kill someone....

No. Lie.

And it will probably be one of them.

This was the day that we were starting to break away from everything. Well, we weren't going to break away (even though I want to).. We were just taking a break. And believe me, if our break was disturbed someone was going to have to pay.

My thoughts were interrupted by a growl from...Alice? Or Rose? Either way, I finally knew that some one had followed us.

"Okay, this time I'm postitive I heard something," Alice retorted.

"I heard it too," Rose added.

"Should we go back and see what it is?" I asked. I was already planning how to get revenge on them if it was them.

"Just follow behind me," Rose said, lowering her voice, "Be quiet, though. And walk slow." Lucky for me, Rose decided to take the front with Alice and I in tow.

We were quiet, trying to weed out whoever was following us.. If anyone was following us. For all we knew, it could have been an animal attracted to us. At least I wasn't hallucinating with the sound I heard.

"Who do you think it might be?" I whispered, removing my shoe from a branch that I had caught early.

"Shhh!" They both turned, their fingers against their mouths in the quiet sign. I just trudged on after them, trying to stop my nervousness.

I mean. Who would be following us? Wait...Never mind. That was a stupid question. The boys would want to follow us for no apparent reason. Or to just trick us. For all we know, no one could be following us. They too could just be on a walk.

There was a long silence after that. There was nothing left to think and I was about to say we should just forget it and start walking again, when we heard noises of something moving.

I turned around just in time for Alice to scream, just when something jumped out from behind a bush.

* * *

**A.N:** Has anyone guessed what the titles of the chapters are adding up too? If you can guess, then we'll dedicate the next chapter to yeah! Oh yeah, if you want to see the vids that Brennah took, go here:

(Remove spaces)

ht tp : // ww w. you tube . com/ watch ?v =l ZP kk -8 -O 4s &f e a t ur e = c h a n n el _ p ag e

**Hit or Miss?**


	16. And

**A.N:** Hah, so we are actually hanging out right now playing Disney Sing It. And we're with xKitxKat. Aren't you guys lucky, two updates in a week. And wow, so many of you guessed the right answer! The chapter dedications...we actually did something special for this. We made a video thanking you people and saying who got the dedication. Fare warning, it's not exactly a short video so watch at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

(Remove Spaces)

**Chapter Dedications: **h t t p : // www . you tube . com / watch ?v =H Ua FC i x 3RV4 & feature =c hannel_ page

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 16:** And

Alice's scream instantly stopped when our eyes laid on the intruder. "I screamed, and it's only you." She scrunched her nose in disgust, crossing her arms. "You're kidding me right?"

Rose wasn't so happy though. I was afraid I would have the restrain her as she took a step forward. "What are you doing here anyways?"

All of us were shocked beyond belief to see him following us. Why? And how? He bothered us in school, but he never bothered to say anything since the last day. Why would he just randomly have a new interest in us? And I thought it was over for the summer…

Darn. There goes my hope.

"Newton, what are you doing?" Rose asked, her voice revealing her impatience.

"Umm… nothing… I was just… hiking. It's a nice day," he tried to explain.

"Hiking on an unmarked trail?" I asked suspiciously.

"That we were one?" Alice added.

"I-I…. I was just…"

"Spit it out," Rose snapped.

"I can't!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"You know…It would be awful for you to just disappear spontaneously in the middle of the woods with out witnesses." I turned to Rose, smirking. Haha, I don't think he would like that too much either.

But getting rid of him would do us all a favor. "I-um-er…" He trailed off, rolling on his heels. Ten bucks he was debating whether or not to make a run for it while he could.

"Talk no-" Alice was cut off by his abrupt run. Before any of us had time to think, we were on his heels running back from where we had come. He was not going to get away!

"Get back here Newton!" Rose yelled.

"Wait up guys!" I called out. I had tripped over a root.

"Hurry up Bella!" Alice yelled back, barley slowing down for me. What nice friends I have. I sighed and pulled myself up not bothering to brush myself off. No doubt, I would be on the ground some time soon.

We hadn't gotten too far in our adventure in the woods, so we were back on the trail in a couple minutes. How did we not manage to catch this idiot yet? I mean, come on!

"I swear you are going to die when I get you!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, going even faster than she was before. I didn't even think that was possible.

Was it just the trick of the light, or did I see her give him the middle finger? Nope, I'm sure that was Rose. "Try to catch me first!" He screamed back. If I could see Rose's face right now, I would be laughing my butt off at the thought of what her revenge might be. Looks like we might have to prank someone else this summer…

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, running into someone. Lucky for me, the momentum didn't bring either of us down. "What the heck?!"

I looked up to find a familiar staring down at me.

"Can't get away from him, can you Bella?" said a voice that didn't match the body.

I swiftly moved away from the body in front of me.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, we don't have time for this," Alice told them, trying to push through them. They had created a wall blocking us from getting to Mike, who was probably already off the trail. It had been Edward that I ran into.

What is with us and awkward moments?

"What's the rush?" Jasper asked, "Got a date?"

"Yes. My fist has a date with Newton if he doesn't tell us what the heck he was doing following us," Alice nearly growled. Jasper raised an eyebrow questioningly. What was there to question?

"Whoa, calm down," Emmett said, "We've been on the trail this entire and haven't seen him. Are you sure you saw Mike?"

I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged a little after Emmett's statement. "You're kidding me, right? A blonde moron running down this trail at least a thousand miles an hour, running for his life. Sure, we haven't seen him all day. Care for a smack in the face too?"

Rose gave me a look. "You had to ask, let me do it for you." Her hand jumped from her side to quick smack on the side of Emmett's face, leaving a red mark. I think he jumped back in astonishment more than pain. "Whoopsies. Did that hurt? Let me make it all better." She kissed his cheek before anything registered.

His jaw dropped. He didn't say anything, but his face said, "What the hell?" His face also said a bunch of other things, but they weren't appropriate for me to even think. That's how bad it was. Lucky for us, he didn't voice his opinions.

Now that would have sucked.

"C'mon guys," Alice said, "He's probably gone by now but that doesn't mean we can't get him back later." This time she walked right past Emmett, who was still standing in shock. Rose and I had gotten past them when Emmett finally spoke.

"You're gonna do _that_ and just leave?"

Rose turned back around and looked him straight in the eyes, "Yes." She spun on her heel and continued walking. I followed her. This is her problem, she can deal with it when she wants.

"Nice strategy," Alice smirked, giving her a high five. "That was brilliant. Now only if I could have done something like that…it would be great. Now, where is the blonde thing?"  
I shielded my eyes from the sun. Now that I thought about it, we weren't in the sun since the trees were shading everything. "We probably lost him. Ugh. Stupid-ugh-er-why-them?" That didn't make sense, but whatever.

The fire in Rose's eyes was evident, but she just shrugged. "Yeah. No doubt about that we lost him. Looks like we're just gonna have to get back at four of them now."

Alice held out her fingers, counting the sucker's that had to endure our punishment. "Edward, Jasper, Emmett and now Mike." Four of her fingers were up perfectly.

"I still want to know why he was following us," I wondered out loud.

"Oh, don't worry Bella," Alice said mischievously, "We'll get it out of him."

My hand was on my hip in expression. I don't know why, but it was just there out of habit. "He isn't getting away with it. And you know it, even if that means no sleep for us tonight."

"So does anyone have a plan?" Rose ask, "Because right now, I don't."

I didn't say anything. I had been relying on Alice and Rose the past few days to come up with the ideas.

"Oh don't worry," Alice reassured, "I know just what to do."

**Hit or Miss?**


	17. War

**A.N: **Hey. So what's up guys? Enjoying the story so far? Yeah. Brennah and I just got back from a Radio Disney party at our beach. And we won Kelly Clarkson tickets to Good Morning America in New York. Problem? We don't have a ride, so we're really upset right now. :(

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 17:** War

"Do you really think that's gonna work Alice?" Rose asked, unconvinced..... Alice had just explained her plan to us. I was still debating weather it would work, too.

"I think it's fool proof!" she told us with full on confidence, "First we threaten him, then if he doesn't confess, we strike.. We'll get a bucket of cold water and dump it on him at night. If he doesn't answer again, we strike again the next night. And the action repeats."

"I don't know Alice," I said, "Its just water. You would think a guy could handle that."

She still wasn't budging, "Yes, that is true. But eventually he's gonna get sick of sleeping in a wet bed and waking up at random hours during the night. Patience is the key to this."

For the first time in my life, I was hearing her talk about patience. This was the girl who wouldn't wait an extra day to get the shoes she wanted on sale. And this was the same girl that would take actions into her own hands. "Umm, I'm still not sure about this. But I guess if you think it's right," I replied, biting my lip.

We had waited for the evening. Alice had said we needed to wait. "And think about it. Sucks for him if he ends up getting sick," Rose replied, a smirk playing on her lips. She had a point there.

"One question," I replied, turning around to face both of them as we walked into our cabin. "Where are we gonna get the icy water? We have the sinks. But they're not that cold."

Alice shrugged, her eyes sparkling a little. "Have you ever thought about the toilet water? I mean, it's not cold...but ugh. That's worse."

"Even lake water would be gross," Rose added.

"So were seriously going to do this?" I asked.

"Like I said," Alice stated, "It's fool proof."

Hours later, the sun went down and the camp was drenched in darkness. Literally, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face until my eyes adjusted. I really hope I don't trip. That would just spoil the whole prank.

"So are we ready for step one?" Rose asked. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell her eyes were sparkling.

Alice smiled, her eyes still gleaming with evilness, "Let's go."

We walked out of the cabin, heading towards the lake. I guess it would be kinda hard to get water out of the toilet. "Where are you getting the- Oh never mind." I saw the bucket in Alice's tiny hands.

"Where did you get that?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Dose it really matter? Just fill it with lake water and let's head over. I know which cabin he has."

Walking towards the water, I noticed it had gotten a little colder. "Woah, it is freezing. And doesn't water get warm when the sun is hitting it?" Rose asked, her hand caressing the water softly.

"Who cares how it got so cold," Alice retorted, dipping the bucket into the water, "It'll just make all more worse for Newton when we drench him."

I peered into the bucket after Alice had finished filling it. It was dark, so my vision was one hundred percent, but I could clearly see bits of dirt and bacteria swirling around the top. I guess it's not that bad if you're just swimming in it, because you can just clean it all off later. But having that soaking your matress... I cringed at the thought of all the possible diseases that could arrive.

"So do you know where Mike's cabin is?" I asked.

"Yup. He shares with Tyler and Eric," she explained. "Just follow me."

She led us passed our cabin and down the main path. We arrived shortly after. I hadn't realized how close they were to us.

I also just realized that he could have been spying on us that whole time too. Ew. Just plain disturbing. We all had suspicions on who he was 'working' for (which was the guys), but that was still creepy to think he could have been stalking us. And to think we just realized.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking too," Rose whispered, shuddering. "Kinda creepy."

"But it's worth it after we're done with him," Alice hissed. I could hear the leaves crunching under her feet as we advanced. We were two seconds away from the cabin. Lucky us, there wasn't any lights on.

"Ready?" She asked, the bucket of water in ready position. Rose and I were right next to her as we stood before their door.

"Ready."

Alice kicked open the door since her hands were full and it banged against the wall.

"Not so loud!" Rose hissed.

We quietly walked over to Mikes bed. It was obviously his. His blonde hair practically glowed compared to his brunette friends.

"On the count of three," Rose started, "One, two, THREE!"

Alice poured the bucket swiftly over his head, the icky water pouring out smoothly. It spilled across him, not only getting his face, but his pillow and sheet. It soiled everything.

He jolted awake, yelling a string of profanities before the bucket was even half way done.

"WHO DID THIS!?" That's when he realized we were standing over him, laughing our heads off.

I wasn't able to contain my laughter. We all started to laugh before the bucket was even tilted. I looked around, noticing the lights were now turned on. "Whoopsies," Rose stated through her giggles. "We woke everyone up.." She was still serious while acting goofy.

"What the he** was that for?!" He half screamed, half yelled at us. He wiped his eyes, getting the water out.

Alice dropped the bucket, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. I gasped in shock; I wasn't expecting that to happen. "You tell us why you were spying on us and we'll leave."

Rose had her back faced to Newton. I turned to see what she was looking at. Tyler and Eric. I had just noticed they hadn't spoken a word since we entered. "Don't speak," she warned.

They quickly backed off.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, trying to sound tough. Trying being the key word here. He was no match for Alice. Not many people were able to stand up to Alice.

She let go of his shirt and stared him straight in the eye, "Because if you don't, we'll be here every night with that bucket of water. And if that doesn't work, we'll be pouring more then water on you. We might even get your friends over there."

"I'm not afraid of a little lake water," he said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"That's what you're saying now," she shot back, "But just wait till tonight when your lying in bed, trying to go to sleep, but are too wet to even think about it."

"Just leave."

Alice backed away, holding her hands up, "Fine. Don't tell us. I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow night."

We glared at the three of them one last time, then pushed the door open, letting us into the night. "What babies," Alice insulted, rolling her eyes. "He was so lying. He's terrified."

"I'm amazed he didn't crack right there," Rose added. She glanced back once more at the cabin. "Looks like we'll be back here tomorrow night. Lake water?"

I shrugged. "Start off with lake water. Then we'll get to other things."

We made our way back to our cabing, the bucket making a noise everytime it hit Alice's legs. "You know, we have to get someone else back tomorrow too."

What? It was too dark for her to see the confused look I had on my face. And I'm pretty sure Rose had the same look on. "Who else are we going to prank? It's not even like we have the idea of another prank anyways."

"Oh I have a bunch of pranks," she replied, smirking. Or at least it looked like she was smirking, and she probably was. "And guess who we're getting back. It's not that hard."

I was still confused. Unless we were adding Tyler and Eric to the list, then nothing clicked in my mind.

"Emmett, Edward, and Jasper."

Nevermind, something did click.

**Hit or Miss?**


	18. Kicking it Up A Notch

**A.N: **Yes! We were finally able to update! So Brenn and I started High School. And let's say it isn't exactly our favorite...And some of you will probably understand. For me, it's horrible. That is why we haven't manage to update in forever. But I hope this is something!

Oh yeah, Bring It On was nominated for an Immortal Cookie Award! I don't know if we remembered to tell you guys. But we didn't win, and that's okay. It was awesome to be nominated :) So thank you to whoever did nominate us!

* * *

**Bring It On**

**Chapter 18**: Kicking it Up a Notch

* * *

It was official. Today was the last day of the first week we were here... That meant that there was only a week left to get everything done that we had to get done. And believe me, from where we were headed, it was going to be a lot.

I still couldn't believe Mike hadn't chickened out last night. He looked like he was going to pee himself.. After all, he wasn't the bravest person on earth.

What a loser.

Tonight was also the night that we got to get back that the other three. Edward. Emmett. And Jasper. I swear, by the time we're done with them, they'll be wishing they were never born..

I was facing everything that I should have been facing days ago. Edward was just playing with me. And the weirdest part was that I could feel it hurting. He was just another stupid boy, playing another of his stupid games.

I wasn't going to let him affect what we were going after.

And what we were going after was the win.

We knew exactly what we were doing. The plan wasn't exactly like Mike's. It would be more lethal. We'd been playing this game long enough for the tricks and pranks to get dirtier, dirtier then they already were.

Every time we go ahead with these things, I'm always afraid of what they'll do back, but I've learned that we can always get m back. It's not that hard. Eventually someones going to win. And with Alice's evil mind, It has to be us. Actually, it is going to be us.

This next prank was sort of a self sacrifice, but I knew it would all be worth it in the end.

We were stuffing the least valuable clothes we had brought with us into pillow cases for our next act.

"So I'm switching my clothes with Edwards, right?" I asked.

"That's right," Alice told me while placing the light pink shirt that had been stained with Gatorade into her sack. "And I'm sure Jasper will be thrilled to wear this shirt." I had to stop my laughter from coming out. No need to wake them up now.

"You think that's bad?" Rose pulled something out of her pillowcase. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, since it was dark out. But I could make out little designs of flowers. "Try having Emmett fit into this dress? It's my size. I doubt I'll fit."

The hard thing about this dare was that we had to play it out perfectly. It wasn't like we could dress them in the clothes we had bought. Too much noise would wake them up. If we just left the clothes there, they wouldn't wear it...

Unless every single thing of theirs was gone. And this was the hard part. It was easy just going through their stuff to get all of their clothes. But what about the clothes that they were too sleep? That was the problem.

Rose ended up breaking my train of thought. "So, what do you have planned for Edward, Bella?" she asked.

I dug my hand into my pillow case and pulled out an old T-shirt, holding it up. It wasn't that bad, it just had a few heart designs on the front. Obviously made for a girl.

"Oh, c'mon, you can do better then that," Alice laughed. She eyed the rest of my bag, probably hoping something better would be hidden inside.

"Well I do have these one pair of shorts..." I dug into my bag until I found them. The shortest pair of shorts I owned. So short that the insides of my pockets stuck out the bottom. I didn't dare wear them anywhere but inside my own house, but my mom insisted that I take them on this trip...

I don't know why she would. And I didn't ask.

"Better?" I held up the tiny shorts with one hand. They were so short, my hand was probably longer than they were. Not even the shorts with girl's butts hanging out could compare to this one...

The girls doubled over laughing, probably at the image of Edward wearing them. It was kinda scary to think of...

A teenage boy wearing shorts that didn't even fit a teenage girl. And he obviously had a bigger pants size than I did...It would be like he was wearing a Speedo.

I had to bite my bottom lip so hard, that it bled, to keep me from doubling over in laughter right there. And being at the very edge of where Edward was sleeping, that wasn't exactly going to go well if we made anymore noise.

Rose had it easy. Emmett just went to sleep in shorts, so she didn't really have to worry about getting a shirt off of him. Edward and Jasper wore shirts, so this was the hard part. "Lucky duck," I whispered, envying Rose's smirk.

I heard the metal cling of the scissors Alice had taken out of her bag. She handed one to me and Rose, a devious twinkle in her eyes. I swear, her eyes glowed with amusement. It wasn't that easy to see in the dark! "Ready?" She asked, picking up the loose-fitting fabric around Jasper's thighs.

It was obvious they were going to start with the pants. At least if they woke up, their shorts would be destroyed. For guys, it was harder to walk around with out pants. Most girls wouldn't question if they glanced at a guy's bare chest. Bare everything was a different story...

"Ready," I replied.

We began quietly cutting at the fabric, doing our best not to wake the boys up, and jumping at every little sound they made. I have to say, it was definitely a little awkward cutting Edward's pants off. I could only imagine what would happen if they woke up to this scene.

Several snips later, they were all in their underwear, and somehow still asleep. The level of awkwardness I was feeling just kept climbing higher and higher. Awkward, and paranoid...That was the greatest pair ever.

"So, Bella," Rose asked, "Does Edward where boxers or briefs?" I could tell even she was stifling laughter.

They giggled quietly while I turned a shade of Scarlett. "Shirts next?" I asked, purposely avoiding the question.

Alice looked over, smirking at the sight. "Ah, so I guess he's a brief kinda guy? Hmm, never would have guessed...Haha." She winked, making me blush. My whole face was heating up, and I still felt vulnerable, even though the dark hid everything.

"And yepp," Rose replied, making a cutting noise with her scissors. "Have fun!"

I grabbed on to the edge of his shirt, snipping quickly the first time. Lucky, the scissors were long so it left a three inch cut from the bottom towards the top. It was obvious that it was getting harder as I got closer to his neck. Good thing it was warm out, or then they would have noticed the chilliness.

"You know...This is kinda fun," Alice commented, giggling replacing her words. I tried not to stare at her in disbelief. It was kinda fun...After you got over every action you were taking.

"What's fun is imagining the looks that will be on their faces when they wake up tomorrow," Rose added, laughing as well, "It's too bad we won't be here to see it."

"I know!" Alice responded, "That would be priceless!" And she was right. It would be hilarious. This whole prank would be hilarious if we managed to pull it off. But, before we got to the good stuff, we had to do the dirty work. I still had half of Edward's shirt to cut off. And I still couldn't believe I was actually cutting Edward's shirt off.

It was silent for a minute until Alice and I had got the shirts off the boys. I swear I was holding my breath the whole time.

And I had hit his skin twice, both times I was about to freak out because I was getting paranoid that he was actually awake, but not saying anything just to freak us out.. It was hard.

We didn't even say anything else when we were finished, we just left. Just like that, with them to fend for themselves in the morning.

Sucks to be them.

**Hit or Miss?**

* * *

**A.N:** Oh yeah, any of you like the Jonas Brothers? Well, Brenn and I (And two of our other friend's) started the first ever Jonas Brothers collab channel! Please check it out, the link is on my profile page. The first thing you see, I swear you can't miss it...


	19. Again

**Bring It On  
Chapter 19:** ...Again

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella**

Prank one of the night was finished. We had successfully stolen all of the boys clothes and stripped them down to their underwear. But we still had someone else to deal with. Mike Newton.

Last night we poured a bucket of lake water on him in his sleep. He was mad alright, but he wasn't willing to spill exactly why he was following us on the trail. We knew tonight we needed to bring out prank up a notch.

"Fish." Alice's voice broke my thoughts. I turned to peer at her in the darkness.

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "Fish. This time we make sure there are fish in the water when we pour it on him... or at least something that moves." Even though it was hard to see, I could tell Rose was smirking at the new idea.

"And how are we supposed to catch fish in the middle of the night?" I asked. I was pretty sure we would end up with more water on us then on Mike if we tried this.

"Oh, we're not going to be catching the fish ourselves," she explained, a sly grin playing on her face.

"What?"

"Just follow me."

* * * *

"We're gonna steal from the bait shop?!" I practically shouted. I wasn't necessarily a goody-goody, but I was smart enough to know the consequences of stealing.

"Shut up!" Rose hissed, her voice never going over a whisper, "The point of taking something without asking is not to announce it to the entire world."

My eyes were still narrowed at them in shocked. I mean seriously, stealing?! We did not steal! I certainly frowned upon it. "We can't steal!" My voice was more controlled this time, but I still think it was louder then they liked.

"I'm going to leave a ten in the tip jar. We're only gonna take a tub of worms. So we're giving them more than enough money," Alice retored. Even she sounded a little wary on the whole idea. See, were not bad people. Entirely.

"Is the door even unlocked?" I asked. We already had to steal, there was no way I was going to watch them pick a lock, too.

Rose shrugged. "We'll find out in a second." She carefully made her way up the small flight of wooden stairs located at the front of the shop and we followed. She stuck her hand on the knob, slowly turned it, and then gave it a push.

The door opened and I thought that everything might actually be okay until a bell rang. The door was rigged to ring a bell whenever it was opened. It was very helpful for a shopkeeper to tell when he had a new customer, but it was the exact opposite for a few robbers.

We froze in place, waiting for the bell to stop and listening for footsteps in the distance.

As I was hoping, no one came to the shop's rescue. It was either that everyone was asleep or that anyone who was up this late was too tired to care.

"Luck," I whispered, gently closing the door behind us.

We had already took this pranking thing too far. Honestly, I wished it wouldn't go any farther.

"That was easy," Alice stated while grabbing a white tub of something from the top shelf. Amazingly she was able to reach it.

I hoped the bait wasn't live, but at the same time I hoped it was. I felt bad for the poor worms - they would end up in very awkward places on Mike Newton. Eww.

I felt really bad for the worms now.

"Grab the worms that are dead. No need for live bait," Rose suggested, taking the words right out of my mouth. Apparently she was thinking the same thing. I found it funny that we cared more about the worms then we did for our peers.

Sucks for them.

After leaving a generous tip in the tip jar, we found our bucket from the previous night, filled it with water, and added in the worms. We then made our way over to Mike's cabin.

This time we didn't bother being cautious about how much noise we made. If we woke Mike up the look on his face would be even more hilarious when we dumped the water on him.

To our dismay, all three boys were still out of it when we walked though the door. You would think that boys like this would be up all night, paranoid. I guess I had to give them credit since they weren't as afraid as I thought. But they should be.

"Ready Rose?" Alice asked.

Rosalie was standing over Mike's bed with the bucket clutched in her hands. "Let's do this." She tipped the bucket in one swift motion and let the water smack his face. This time, though, he was hit by the worms, too. And lucky for us, some of the slimy creatures landed in his open mouth. Disgusting to watch, yet totally hilarious.

Again, he was up before all of the water was out of the bucket. He closed his mouth making me snort with laughter. I don't think he registered the fact that there were worms in his mouth.

He jumped out of the bed and spat the water out of his mouth. The worms came out too, landing on his bare feet. He jumped again, probably in realization of how they got there.

"What the hell?!" he screamed, waking up his cabin mates for the second night in a row.

Alice smirked,"I'm pretty sure we explained last night, but we will again because your small brain probably couldn't process it last time. You tell us why you were stalking us or we'll keep waing you up like this until you do."

"I told you before, I'm not allowed to tell!"

"Oh you're gonna tell us," Rose threatened. She pulled out the left over worms and flicked one onto his bed. "There's more where that came from."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with his attitude. I doubted he could see it in the dark. They still hadn't turned on the lights. "And if you think these are bad, there are worse things to come."

His eyes flickered from the worms, to me, then to Alice. Lastly they landed on Rose. I couldn't tell if he was scared, but the fact that he was silent made it obvious that he was. Boys were such bad liars, not gonna lie.

"You think we're just gonna get bored and go away. Well, you're wrong. We're actually enjoying this just as much as you're dreading it. And we're getting even better at coming up with new ideas..." Rose laughed maniacally, causing even me to jump a little bit with fear. "I have an idea in my head, and let me tell you, it's not pleasant."

"Look, I'm pretty sure I can handle a few girly pranks. I don't give a crap about what you do, I'm not gonna tell you anything!" I could tell he was trying to sound tough, though it wasn't working. Nice try, Newton.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Alice said to him. Her voice wasn't threatening or creepy, or anything. It was just her. She flicked her finger, motioning us to move out for the night.

Why do I feel like the game has been stepped up?

**Hit or Miss?**

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I know we haven't updated in a month. But high school is way harder than it should be. Brennah's taking all honors classes, and I had to actually drop out of two of them because I couldn't handle it. We're both in Honors English though ;) But please don't get mad at us. We probably won't be able to update this month either, because we're both doing something called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) to start up our own stories of our own. So ask if you're confused, and sorry again.


	20. Secret Revealed?

**A.N: **What's up guys? Yeah, I know we said we would update a month ago. Please don't yell at us ! It's our fault. But school is not easy ! Let us tell you that. We just hope that you're still reading & liking. Enjoy !

* * *

**Bring It On  
Chapter 20: **Another Secret?

Alice's POV

Why was it that whenever we did something fun, we always screwed up along the way? Even if it was just a tiny mess up? Because lucky me, I forgot the bucket that we used to dump the water on Newton outside of their cabin. "Of course," I stated, realizing.

Rose looked up from her magazine. Honestly, I love looking at those things too. But I can only read an issue so many times. "What?" Bella was looking over at me with the same question on her face.

"I left the bucket at their cabin. I'm gonna go get it before they realize that it's there. That's our only one." I grabbed my shoes, slipping on my sneakers. I wasn't going to chance getting my flats dirty. "Who knows what they'll do with it."

Rose snickered behind me. "Ten bucks I do." I rolled my eyes as the their laughter was silenced behind the door.

It was sometime around ten. And usually, we weren't up this early in the morning. But since we were at a camp, with people that could get us back at any moment, we had reasons to be up. I'm not the person that would chance putting myself in danger...Although I do chance a lot of things. Like going back to Mike's cabin alone for instance. Not that he and his dumb friends would be able to come up with revenge on the spot if they caught me at their cabin, but I was still playing with fate.

I saw the bucket right where I left it. It was right next to the stairs leading up to the cabin's front door. But there was one problem: the only door currently closed was a screen one, meaning they could see me right through it. And it wasn't like no one was there either. I could faintly hear their voices as they chattered about something I was too far away to hear. But I knew I needed to get the bucket so I circled around back towards the side of the stairs.

I was about to grab the bucket and run when something Mike said caught my attention.

"I don't know what to do. These girl's are killing me! Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all said I'd be dead if I told them, but if I don't, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella will just kill me first!"

He reminded me of the prank we had pulled on the three guys last night too. I smirked, holding in my laughter. They were going to have fun trying to get around the camp in girl clothes. I could picture it now - Jasper in leggings, and a neon pink flowing tank top...

"So what are you going to do?" Tyler's voice broke my thoughts. If he hadn't, I was afraid of where my thoughts would have gone. Let's just say that seeing Jasper in girl clothing was pretty disturbing...But quite hilarious at the same exact time. "You'll get your butt kicked if you don't listen to them."

That pretty much explained a lot of it. Lesser guys being bullied by the popular guys. Of course. As much as I don't like Newton, I had to admit he wasn't that bad. On occasion I got along with him. And hearing that about Edward, Emmett and Jasper just made me think that they were even worse than I thought they were. Those three could feign being nice, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

I imagined Mike biting his lip in nervousness, just like Bella did. It was weird how people had the same movements. "I have no idea. Do you know that they each came up to me and told me to spy on them? Like Edward told me to go after Bella mostly. Emmett told me Rose, and Jasper, Alice." Mike sighed. There was a small tap. It sounded like a metal can. "And at the same time, they wanted me to watch all three of them!

"What got me was that they didn't ask me together. It was like they were keeping it from each other..."

What the hell was he talking about? Those three were like Bella, Rose, and I; we never kept anything from each other. Seriously. PMSing and other things were just our normal talk. Like us, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper literally were one person. They never went anywhere without being seen together.

Except for the bathroom…Hopefully. I laughed, remembering that I had to be quiet. Haha. For all I knew, all three of them could be crushing on each other right now! Oh wow, I would die if I found out!

"Did you guys hear something?" It was Tyler speaking now. My laughter immediately stopped, as I heard shuffling from inside the cabin. I heard footsteps moving towards the front door.

"Crap!" I muttered, running to the side of the cabin and ducking down again.

I heard the door squeak as it opened and Tyler yelling, "Hello?! Is someone out there?!" There was a short moment of silence as Tyler waited to hear someone. I held my breath and imagined Tyler looking from side to side, wondering if he was going crazy.

I heard the door squeak again and slam shut. I sighed in relief.

"I guess I was just hearing things," I heard Tyler say. There was something of a mutter from one of his other friends and then some laughter. Either way, I didn't care anymore.

After my little mistake, I doubt that they would start talking about the guys again. Waiting a few moments, I went out to grab the bucket that I had left behind and walked away, making it seem that I was just taking a walk...with a bucket, of course.

The first thing I really wanted to do was go and tell Rose and Bella about the things I had just heard. Honestly, I was amazed his words even registered in my mind. What were they up too? I mean, them going against each other was almost impossible! We would never do that!

Or at least, I hope we never would...

But still. Even though I wanted to tell my girls first, it was hard to decide on what was actually the right decision. If I went to them, they would automatically decide to do something. So that meant more planning and sneaking behind the guy's back even more. I'm pretty sure some stalking from afar was included.

Then I thought about finding the guys. To be more specific, Jasper. He wanted Mike spying on me, but he didn't want Edward or Emmett to know about it. I was so confused. Something was definitely up. Weather it was a prank or they knew about our prank to flirt with them... It wasn't going to be good.

But first things first, I had to go back to Bella and Rosalie. I wasn't going to tell them about me going to find Jasper, but I didn't want them to get suspicious about where I was. Seriously, even _I_ wouldn't take that long to find a dumb bucket.

I got back to our cabin quickly, setting the bucket down as soon as i stepped through the door.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked.

I huffed, ignoring the question and hoping she had meant it as an insult more than a question. She still looked at me, not believing my little act. "What? I had to pee, geez," I replied, rolling my eyes at her. Seriously though, why wouldn't they believe me?

Rose laughed at me. "I was kidding. But thanks for telling us anyways. So, are they paranoid that we're gonna come in and dump more nasty things on them or what? Cause I'm kinda getting bored of doing this too." She started to look throught that make up bag of hers, probably for some lip gloss.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, same here. I mean, how long does it take them to actually admit something. We'll keep it anonymous..."

I laughed, falling backwards onto my bed. Hopefully they still hadn't caught a hint of anything that I knew about. "No we wouldn't."

"You're right."

"Of course."

It was silent after that. Not in an awkward way because Bella and Rosalie were both doing random activities around the room. I pretended to be examining my nails while pondering on how exactly I was going to talk to Jasper without Bella and Rose knowing and withouth Edward and Emmett knowing. Bella, Rose and I were like the unpalatable trio and finding an excuse to get away from them was going to be tough. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were like the boy version of our clique. Even if I did manage to escape my friends, how was I going to get Jasper alone?

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
